How About Some Honesty?
by LLCAD
Summary: When your past catches up with you how do you deal with it? are you honest about it? Caryl centered. Filling in the missing eight months they were on the road. Derails off the main story.
1. Chapter 1- Goodbye

The look of disappointment across everyone's face was unbearable to Carol, and the fact that the man who had put so much hope into her, had his arms around her, made her ill. Her faith had been shaken, her hope had been torn out of her arms. She looked like Sophia, but how could this be? How could she be dead? Everyone stood and watched as Sophia got closer to them, at this point, Carol would be happy to let her eat her. Rick walked toward the little girl, who once had so much life in her, who he had searched day and night for, who was now just a monster. He brought his gun up to her before the little girl had a chance to get any closer, Rick fired a shot that everyone could feel in their heart, and she fell down, and died once more. Carol found it hard to stand up, but she needed to be anywhere but where she was. She stood up, Daryl tried to calm her. "Don't stand up, don't move." She pushed herself violently out of the mans arms, and ran away.

She didn't care where she was going. She didn't care if she got swarmed by zombies. She failed her daughter, she wanted to die, she deserved to die. She hadn't been walking far when she came across a patch of familiar flowers. A stupid fucking Cherokee rose patch. She nearly fell on her ass in the middle of the flower patch. She started pulling the flowers apart, there were thorns on the stems, but she didn't care. Her arms filled up with blood and dirt. Soon she was bawling her eyes out, not because of the pain of the thorns, but the pain at the fact she knows she could have done better for her daughter, her sweet Sophia. She had destroyed the flower patch. She was dazed and out of it. She stood up and started walking back to the farm. She weakly walked out of the bushes scaring the shit out of Shane. He was the last person she expected to rush to her aide, and clean her up. He lent out his condolences, but it didn't mean anything to her.

Later on she was in the R.V, lost in her own thoughts and doubt when Daryl walked cautiously through the R.V door with Lori, both with the intent to inform her of Sophia's funeral. Lori sat across from Carol. "We're ready." Carol looked out of it.

"Why?" Daryl looked concerned and jumped in.

"'Cause that's your little girl." Carol shook her head.

"That's not my little girl." Lori and Daryl both looked at each other, like Carol was insane, or in denial. Carol noticed this, and decided to clarify. "It's some other... thing." Lori wanted to hug Carol, and Daryl wanted to do the same thing, although he would never admit it."My Sophia was lost in the woods. All this time, I thought. But she didn't go hungry. She didn't cry herself to sleep. She didn't try to find her way back." Daryl and Lori had no idea what she was getting at."Sophia died a long time ago." Daryl back away, as far away from the two he could. "Sophia was gone, and we all wasted time looking for her, just like Shane said... We were looking for a girl who was already dead." Lori stepped forward, and put her hand on Carols shoulder.

"Carol..." Carol pushed Lori's hand off.

"No! You don't get to do that! Make Rick feel like a failure, drive Shane insane, go watch your damn son." Lori stepped back, and held in her tears, she knew Carol was upset, she wasn't mad at her. Daryl got pissed off and stepped forward.

"Carol! She's just tryin' to help!" Carol let out a cruel laugh.

"Haven't you done enough Daryl?" His eyebrows raised. "Call me a stupid bitch for trying to except my daughters dead, show me a patch of roses that don't mean anything!" Carol threw the beer bottle that had the roses in them at the ground. "I was excepting it! You took that away from me and made it so much worse!" Daryl was feeling uncomfortable and hot, he wanted to yell in this woman's face, but now wasn't the time. Carol pointed at the door. "You both have a funeral to go to don't you? Just get out." She had been containing her tears. They both wanted to stay, but they exited the R.V, and as soon as they did, she hit her head against the table and broke down in tears.

It quickly grew into night and Carol could barely stand to be laying down one more second. She stepped out of the R.V and went for a walk. The night wasn't as cold as it had been for the past few nights. She walked over to Sophia's grave, and Daryl was there too. He looked surprised to see her, but truth be told, he wasn't. He knew she would go, on her own terms. He noticed her shiver, he awkwardly put on arm around her, to allow her to feel his body warmth. She didn't pull away, but she was just as uncomfortable as him. She looked up at Daryl. "Daryl about earlier...-"

"When ma' brother was left behind, I wasn't no picnic either, I get it." Carol nodded. "Do ya have anythin' ya need to say?" Referring to the fact that they were standing at Sophia's grave. Carol stood upright.

"I'm sorry I didn't follow you into the forest, I'm sorry you had to become a monster and I'm..." Her emotions had taken over. "I'm sorry I failed you as a mo-" She coughed back her tears, and bit her lip. "Failed you as a mother." Daryl gripped her closer. He let her stay there as long as she needed, and then walked her back to the R.V.

(-)

A couple of days had gone by. Daryl had some anger in his head about Sophia, and everything Carol had said. Carol took note to Daryl pulling further away from the group each day, she decided to go and check up on him, she was reluctant and scared, and Daryl Scared the crap out of her by sneaking up on her. "What're you doin'?" She put on a brave face.

"Keeping an eye on you."

"Aint you a peach?" Daryl snorted.

"I'm not going to let you pull away." Daryl pfft'ed "You've earned your place." She pleaded

"If you spent half your time minding your daughters business, instead of sticking your nose in everybody Else's shed still be alive!" Carol kept up her strong face.

"Go ahead." Daryl's eyes squinted and he took a step back.

"Go ahead and what?" Carol stayed in her position standing tall. "Jus' go! I don't want you here!" Daryl turned to walk away, and noticed she was still standing, and not leaving. "You're a real piece of work lady" he said pointing his finger at her. "What are you going to make this about my daddy or some crap like that?" he snorted again. "Man you dunno jack!" he stepped closer to her. "You're afraid! You're afraid cause' your all alone. You got no husband, no daughter. You don't know what to do with yourself." He started getting louder. "And you aint my problem. Sophia wasn't mine! All you had to do was keep an eye on her!" He stepped forward, and rose his hand to hit her, she flinched a little bit, but thought, if this is what you need, go ahead, I can take it. Daryl stepped back, and realized what he had just done.

"Yeah.."

(-)

The next week or two, things had only gotten more awkward and the kid that Rick had rescued has only brought problems. Daryl had been beating him for that past two hours. Carol picked up some rags, and a cup of water when she saw Daryl exit the barn with his bloody fists. She saw Daryl blowing off Carl, and she shook her head at it, she waited for Carl to walk away to talk to held onto the rags. "Couldn't hit me so you beat up a kid, is that who you are now?" Daryl shook his head.

"He ain't no kid. Do a lot worse then hitting you if you gave him a chance." Carol rolled her eyes.

"That's not what this is about and you know it."

"I don't need this." Daryl started to argue, and Carol shut him up quick.

"Don't pretend like you don't care. You want your friendship back, take it! Every kind and smart thing you said, take it all back. I don't care, I've lost worse" The whole time she was speaking, he felt like he was in trouble, and he felt sorry for how he had been treating her. She walked away, and all he wanted to do was chase her. Soon he would get that chance.

(-)

When the farm had got overrun, Daryl had expected that Rick would get everyone out safe, but when he heard a bone chilling scream, one that belonged to someone he cared for, he had to go back ad get her, dead or alive. He drove back to the farm and saw her running, hopelessly, he ordered her on his motorcycle and she had no complaints. They where driving for nearly ten minutes, they had escaped the farm. Carol started screaming at Daryl to pull over. He tried to ignore her, but she started hitting his shoulders, so he complied. When he pulled over, she jumped off the motorcycle, and started freaking out. Daryl hopped off the motorcycle and Carol went on in a rant. "Daryl... Thank you, I don't know what I would have done, or how I would have done it! I would have died thats what!. I cant believe..." She kept going and Daryl was getting annoyed."I thought you hated me and I hated myself for being so mean and I just... I really meant what I said... I cant lose you too!" Those were five words mixed into a sentence Daryl had never heard from anyone besides Carol. He looked around for walkers, and cautiously went and hugged Carol. She started sobbing in his arms. He rushed her back on the bike, when he saw a few walkers.

Daryl remembered this, as soon as he defended Rick, and his honor. Carol just sat there, and Daryl sat with her, neither of them knew that they would be living on their toes for the next 8 months.


	2. Chapter 2- A Loud Bang

Everyone sat there, terrified of Rick, everyone except Daryl, he understood Rick. Every time somebody didn't listen to Rick, they died. Don't go out alone, Dale died. Walk back to the Highway, Sophia died. Always be aware, Ed died. We all have to work together, Shane died. Everyone needs to know how to protect themselves, Patricia, and Jimmy and Andrea died. Daryl understood his frustration, and was probably the only one who took in account how hard it must have been to kill Shane, and how much he needed to. Rick sat up by himself, his own wife wasn't even supporting him. That was probably die to the fact that she really did love Shane.

Daytime came slow, it was a long brutal restless night. Rick was sitting up on the stone wall. He waited for everyone to wake up, but not many people slept. It was easy to tell Rick had something to say, and everyone was willing to hear it. He started standing on the stone wall. "I am sorry about last night." Herschel smiled at the man, and gave him a nod. "I know I should have told you, I didn't believe it until… Shane died, but we need to stick together to survive." Everyone listened attentively. "I know I screwed up, but if we can trust each other again, it would be most beneficial."

"I got ya' back Rick." Daryl assured Rick.

"I'd follow you to my grave." Herschel said. "And my girls will too." Neither of them argued.

"I always go with you." Glenn said as he put his arm around Maggie. Rick took a breath. "Okay, we gas, we need food and we need to get out of here."

"If we stiffened all tha' gas out of all tha' cars, I could go and find a gas station, or a car grave yard, bring some back, maybe fins some food." Rick smiled at Daryl.

"What do you need me to do here?"

"Jus' get everybody ready here to go." Rick and T-Dog transferred all remaining gas into Maggeie's Hyundai, which he decided to take as it would be better for carrying supplies. As he was getting ready Carol walked up to the car, and lent against the passenger door. "What do ya' want?"

"I want to come with you." Daryl laughed.

"You aint comin'... To dangerous." Her face was very disapproving. He opened the divers side door and sat in, and she sat in the passengers side. His facial expression was surprised.

"I'm coming, I want to help... Drive." Daryl rolled his eyes and he started the car. Carol shouted out the window that she was going with Daryl, and Rick laughed at Daryl's less then pleased facial expression.

They were driving, and only made about a mile when they came across a gas station. Daryl pulled over and was excited, they both got out of the car and Daryl pulled out the four gas containers. "Go look in tha' storefront, maybe find some food?" Carol nodded and walked in the store. She looked around cautiously for walkers, and she didn't see any. The first ting she did was pull water out of the fridge. She walked up and down the isles and picked up a few bags of chips and chocolate, as that is all was there. She walked out of the store, and Daryl smiled at here. "Got a craving?"

"Oh shut up, its all they have." Daryl put his arms up in fence, and mocked Carol. They both shared a laugh and got back in the car. Carol pulled out a water, cracked it open and took a sip. Daryl's mouth watered and Carol noticed. She gave him a smile and handed him the bottle. "Take a sip. Savor it." Daryl took the bottle and chugged at least half the remaining water. Carol laughed and he handed her the bottle.

"Finish it." She took the water and sipped it. Daryl started the car and they started on their way back. When they found the group, they all had nothing but good news for each other. Everyone was ecstatic when they brought out the gas and the food, and Daryl and Carol were made happy with the news that Rick had found a farm house they can hold up in for a while. They all got their stuff together and went to the farm house.

Naturally Rick, Carl and Lori stayed in the main room. Herschel, Beth, Glenn and Maggie stayed in another room. There was two other bed rooms and the people that were left were Tdog, Carol, Daryl. Daryl stepped up and said that he would take one room with Carol, so T' could have a good nights sleep. T' went up to the room and left Carol and Daryl down stairs in an awkward situation. Carol looked at Daryl. "You know, I could just sleep on the couch, you can go enjoy the bed, you deserve it." Daryl shook his head.

"If anyone is, its me, you aint sleeping on tha' couch by yourself."

"Well now your not sleeping here by yourself either." Daryl rolled his eyes and started walking to the other room.

"C'mon." Carol hopped along behind him. They both were really tired, and for the first night, Daryl allowed Carol to sleep in the bed, while he slept on the chair.

It was late, everyone was awoken by a loud bag downstairs.


	3. Chapter 3- No need to say it out loud

Daryl immediately shot out of the chair. Carol sat up. "Stay there." He ordered. He crept out the door quietly, and saw Rick and Glenn creeping out their doors too. They all crept to each other; Rick put his finger to his lip, in order to ensure they all knew not to talk. Rick waved his hand, ordering Glenn and Daryl to go behind him. Rick crept to the top of the stairs and looked down. He instantaneously snapped back out of view of what was down stairs. Daryl went to look but Rick grabbed his arm and shook is head. Daryl started counting on his fingers of how many walkers he thought were down stairs and Rick shook his head again, Daryl looked at him confused. Rick made sure Glenn and Daryl were listening. He leaned his head against the wall, and let out a quiet muffled sigh. He clenched his jaw and said as quietly as he could.

"Not Walkers, People." He brought his hand up and count five fingers, to symbolize five humans. Daryl started looking around the hall for anything that they could use, and Glenn looked disappointed. They heard more movement down the stairs and a man talking

"We've been here before, there's nothing left. Let's move out." They heard various foot steps exit the house. Rick walked into T's room and saw them all driving away. When he turned around Daryl and Glenn was starring at him like lost puppy dogs.

"We will stay one more night, scavenge for at least a week worth's of stuff for the road, and we leave the following morning, I don't want to risk the group, incase the wrong people come by." Daryl and Glenn looked disappointed. "Go back in your rooms, I will keep watch tonight, you all need rest."

'What bout you?" Rick shook his head at Daryl.

"I'm fine, go sleep." Glenn rubbed his eyes and walked back into the Greene family's room. Rick walked down the stairs holding a gun, and sat on the couch Daryl walked back into the room he was sharing with Carol. She had been standing up out of bed, pacing since Daryl left. Her eyes widened as he walked through the door.

"Is everything okay?"

"Jus' has some passer' throughs, they are gone now." Carol still looked terrified.

"How long?" Daryl twitted his thumbs. "Tonight?"

"No, not tonight… One more night here… and then we are leavin." Carol rolled her eyes and sat on the bed. "Wha'?"

"That's all we ever do, is run. Is it going to be like before we found the farm? Living off of scraps until we find a place we love? Have it destroyed, and do it all over again?" Daryl looked at the ground.

"Ya' don't think I want a place to jus' stay? Its wha' we get, for survivin'." Carols eyes started to water. Daryl sat down beside her. "I know its tough, but yer tough." Carol shook her head no.

"I am weak, I am a burden."

"Don't say tha'."

"I am… I am a waste of time in this world." Daryl never learned how to comfort a woman, he had never had to. He patted her back.

"There… there." Carol couldn't help but chuckle at his attempts.

"What?" She was laughing now.

"You sound like a father who is consoling his daughter on her lost virginity." Daryl's eyebrows furrowed. He pulled his hand away. "Awe, I didn't mean it bad, its just you're… awkward."

"Fuck ya' then."

"Its cute." Daryl looked at her funny. "I mean… Don't feel bad." She grabbed onto Daryl's hand suddenly. He flinched and pulled away immediately. Carol backed off; she had made a mistake, a miscalculation. Daryl stood up and moved his chair over to the window, sat down and watched through the window like a hawk. Carol laid down, realizing that any further conversation would be minimal and point less.

She woke up alone. She sat out of bed and started checking rooms, nobody was in any room. She walked down the stairs and the front door was wide open. She pulled her gun out of her belt loop and walked towards the front door, when she stepped on the porch, she saw Everyone eating breakfast, except Rick and Daryl. She drew her gun back, and put in her pocket. Almost all of them started laughing and she felt more then embarrassed.

"We let you sleep in and you draw a gun on us!" Shouted Carl. This only made everyone laugh more. Carol rolled her eyes and sat on the stairs.

"Where are Rick and Daryl?"

"They went to go get road supplies for tomorrow, cause we are leaving." Beth stated. Carol nodded.

"Then we all better pack, Leave out what were going to wear tomorrow and pack the rest now." Carol said matter of fact-like.

"You heard her, hop to it." Lori said. Everyone finished their food and went up to their rooms with their suitcases. Carol got up to the room she and Daryl were in. She had packed all her clothes, and moved on to Daryl's. She decided to compress his bag a little by folding all the clothes, because only god knows who taught this man how to fold. She separated the little amount of clothes from actual stuff. She started folding pants. When she lifted up the pair, one side was way heavier then the other. She pulled out a started black wallet out of his pocket. She started at it, debating and after while Decided to open it. She pulled out his license "Daryl James Dixon, five foot ten, brown hair. Born January 6th 1969." Daryl opened the door and she dropped the wallet, expecting a smack. Daryl's face was unreadable.

"Thank god." Carol felt confused.

"What?"

"I looked in yer wallet when I packed up Sophia's stuff… So glad were even." Carol laughed.

"So you're forty-three huh?" Daryl nodded.

"And yer forty—"

"No need to say it out loud, I feel it everyday." Daryl and Carol shared a laugh.

Rick was walking up and down the halls, he peeked in Carols room, saw the two, smiled and walked away.

(-)

Morning was rushed, everyone packed the cars, and Daryl insisted Carol ride with him. She was way to tired to protest. The road was bumpy and long.

"Where is Rick taking us?!" Carol yelled as loud as she could so he could hear her.

"Some where's safe!"

They heard a few shots Fire out towards them, Rick honked three times which meant speed up. They were running on limited fuel. The shots kept coming but they were getting further away. Rick turned off into the woods. After about ten minutes of driving in the woods, the shots stopped and Rick pulled over. Daryl was shot in the arm. He hopped off the motorcycle to go talk to Rick, but Nearly tripped over Carol whose whole body collapsed over. She had been shot.


	4. Chapter 4- Would He Even Care?

Almost everyone in the group thought Carol was a burden. Someone who only survived because of Ed, or other people. Perhaps at the beginning this was true, but she was well on her way to becoming something better. They all saw Carol getting shot as an inconvenience, like she always was. The whole group was scared and wanted to leave, the fear of whatever or whoever was shooting at them coming back, was terrifying. Maggie was getting pissed and impatient. "Leave her, Just leave her!" Daryl was applaud.

"She took a damn bullet for me!" Daryl yelled in the girls face, but Maggie wasnt ready to back down.

"She just drags us behind, and its not like she jumped in front of the bullet." Never had Daryl wanted to smack a woman more, but he wouldn't dare.

"To hell with all y'all! You can leave, but I aint!" Rick recognized this the tone in Daryl's voice, it was the same tone used when he told him about Merle. Rick had no intention of losing Daryl, He had become an asset to Rick. Rick walked over Daryl, he put one of Carols arms are his shoulder and Daryl did to, so now they had an even amount of weigh on their shoulders.

"Open the back of the truck, we will lay her down, and look at her, nobody gets left behind." Rick ordered. Maggie rolled her eyes, and Glenn mouthed 'Stop' to her. Carol was placed in the back of the truck. Herschel looked at her torso, he lifted up her shirt and rolled her over.

"The bullet went through and through, that's a good thing, trust me. If we bind it, and find a place to stay by tonight, she should be okay, but I recommend she stay in the back seat of a car for now." Herschel said to Rick. They placed Daryl in the back of the car and got ready to drive away.

The drive seemed like it was forever, Daryl was back on his motorcycle alone. He kept looked at road signs of any indication of a safe pace for the night, Ricks car horn honked and they pulled over.

"There was a Shopping center back there... Didn't seem to have to many walkers, we could clear it, Even stay a while" The look of hope on everyone's face was amazing. "Night is coming soon, lets get too it" Rick ordered.

(-)

When Carol woke up she was in a bed, not a mattress, not a sleeping bag, but a real bed. Lori was laying down beside her, probably needed some rest because she was pregnant. Carol sat up and looked around her, she was in a display 's eyes started opening and she noticed Carol looking around unsure of what was happening. Lori reached out and held onto Carols hand, she eased herself up and looked at Carol. Carol had become aware of the intense pain in her torso, and looked at Loru in confusion. "You were shot." Carol felt her heart sink in. "You were on the back of Daryl's cycle, and you were shot, we didn't even know until we pulled over." Lori said, still holding Carol's hand.

"Where are we?" Carol asked.

"We found a shopping center, the boys cleared this store, they are boarding up all the windows and doors now." Carol looked around the store, she noticed Maggie standing with Beth and Maggie was looking at her, like she was looking through her, something about that look made Carol feel ill. Lori noticed this, and chimed in.

"Oh don't worry about her, she is just mad that if it weren't for you getting shot, we would have never found this place." Lori assured her.

"Why on earth would she be mad?" Carol questioned, with hurt feelings. Lori sighed.

"Because she wanted you to be left behind, and keep going." Carols eyes filled with tears. "Don't worry, Daryl wouldn't have any of that, even threatened to stay behind with you if they left." Carols expression changed, she started smiling, which made Lori smile.

"Why would he even care?" Carol questioned.

"Because he lo-" Lori was cut off.

"The perimeter is clear, we are safe for the night." Rick stated. Daryl was behind him, when he stepped forward he was stopped in his tracks when he saw that Carol was awake. Carol smiled at him, and he smiled awkwardly back. When Daryl turned his head Lori smiled brightly at Carol, who then blushed.


	5. Chapter 5- Red Lace

Carol walked around the department store with Lori. Finding new clothes was like heaven to them. Carol looked at the price tags on the clothes. "Well these weren't cheap." She stated to Lori.

"Rick would have melted down to nothing if I brought these home." Lori joked.

"Ed would never allow me to get this stuff... Everything I owned came from value village." Carol said laughing. The girls grabbed some clothes and went to the changing rooms. Carol and Lori came out at the same time. Lori had on a Cyan blue shirt with dark jeans and Carol had the same dark jeans as Lori but with a Red lacey sleeved top. They both looked at each other and smiled. "You look beautiful Lori." Carol said sincerely.

"Look at you Carol! That red looks awesome on you!" Lori exclaimed. Rick and Daryl walked to the back and found the pair gawking each other.

"You look beautiful Lori." Rick said as he hugged Lori. Daryl gave Carol a glance and debated about what to do, but he just half heartily smiled and walked away. Rick looked at Carol. "You look nice too Carol." He said. Carol smiled and went to the change room and put a tank-top on and took off the red shirt. When she walked out Beth was standing there alone, Rick and Lori had left.

"It looked really nice... Daryl came to the front with a face as red as that shirt." Beth said and her and Carol shared a laugh.

Daryl walked around looking for something to do, anything. He grabbed his crossbow and sat at the front door waiting for any impending attack. Beth came and sat beside him.

"Could you teach me house to use that?" She asked politely. Daryl chuckled.

"Ain't gonna work, I have no patience for ya' dumb kids." Daryl dismissed her. Beth sighed but remained polite.

"Please Mr. Dixon. I have no skill and if I ever get separated or... I just don't want my fate sealed because I didn't have a head start or a chance." She begged. Daryl felt an ounce of pity for her.

"Okay, another time... Gettin' to damn dark." Beth smiled satisfied and walked back to one of the show beds.

Rick sat beside Herschel. "I didn't really want to kill Shane... I had to." Herschel put his hand on Rick's back.

"I know you did what you had to do. More then myself, I trust you with my daughters lives." That reassuring statement made Rick want to hold on just a little longer.  
Lori walked by the pair and noticed that Herschel was doing what she could bring herself to do. Forgive Rick. She kept walking and found Carol folding up some clothes for everyone just in case.

"Hey Carol." She sat, sitting on a near by chair.

"Hi Lori." Carol said with a bright smile.

"Can I talk to you about something?" Lori said with dim eyes. Carol nodded.

"Whatever you want." Lori brushed all her nerves off and sighed.

"I... I love... Loved Shane." Lori felt a relief in her. "When Rick came back, I felt like... Crap, He is such a good man and I love him, our marriage was crap before and I don't see it getting better, I mid as well say to someone how I feel." Carol hugged Lori. "I spent so much time trying to make it right... But it never was going to be." Lori started to sob.

"We have to deal with the cards we have been dealt. Rick is a good man, I would stand by him and not push him away if I was you, he is going to need all the support he can get." Lori nodded in her shoulder.

Daryl snuck out of the store. He had to get away from those people, he needed a break. He was going to go find dinner and bring it back and everything will be okay. He walked through the forest lost deep in his thoughts when he bumped into a tall woman. She held her sword to his neck and he stood in awe. Was this it? Is this how he dies in a world filled with walkers? "Stop Michonne PLEASE!" Calls a familiar female voice. Andrea. Andrea ran into his arms. "Daryl Oh my god thank god!" She called. Daryl quickly brushed her off.

"What happened to you?" Daryl asked in a monotone manner. She was surprised that he wasn't more excited but then again that is who he is.

"I chased after all of you, and nobody heard me, Michonne saved my life." Andrea explained. Andrea seemed different to Daryl, less annoying and more assertive.

"I'll take you back to the group, they are gonna all be happy to see ya'..." Daryl pulled his crossbow out. He looked at Michonne. "Next time you hold that to my throat you best be prepared for what I will do to you." He warned. The woman stayed silent. They walked with Daryl back to the department store. So much for dinner he thought. Carol ran into Andrea's arms.

"I am so sorry!" Carol cried. Andrea smiled.

"Don't worry about it, I am just glad I am here now." She said as she hugged him back. Andrea then looked at Rick. "I chased your truck as long as I could, but I eventually had to bail, I am sorry." She said sincerely. Rick shook his head and wrapped his arms around Andrea.

"Don't be sorry... If I thought you were alive I would have went back for you." He said holding her.

"I know, and you did what was best for the group." She said squeezing him back. Lori stood there awkwardly and then Rick finally let go.

When everyone was getting ready to sleep, Andrea and Rick stayed on watch together while catching up. Carl slept by the Greene family and Glenn did too. Michonne slept alone on a chair with her sword out. Carol got in the bed next to Lori and Daryl walked past her. He lightly grabbed her arm and continued walking. When Lori fell asleep Carol got up and walked into the rest room where Daryl decided to sleep.

"What was that?" She asked.

"I wanted ya... To come in 'ere." He said looking at the floor.

"Why?" She asked.

"Yer limpin' cause you were shot, if walkers break... I ain't letting you try to limp to safety and die." He said firmly. He pointed at a make shift bed he made on the other side of the room and she walked to it and laid down. She was weary and fell asleep quick. "You looked nice in red." He said even though he knew she was sleeping.


	6. Chapter 6- That Can Never Happen

The early sun hit Daryl's face and he squinted. He rubbed his eyes and took a minute to remember everything for the past few days and when he got it he looked over at the make shift bed and saw it unoccupied. He bolted out of the corner of the room and his blood rushed through his veins. When he got to the door he could feel his heart pumping out of his chest. "Calm down Dixon." Daryl regained himself and shook it off. He grabbed the door knob and turned it slowly open. When he saw everyone going about their normal routine he was once again relieved. He walked over to a commercial couch and sat next to Michonne. "Where is Carol?" He asked with no emotion.

"Which one is she?" Michonne asked looking around. Carol walked by wearing the red lace shirt and waved at Daryl as she continued to find stuff for breakfast. When she was out out of site he smiled and looked at the ground. "Ah her."

Andrea and Rick stayed on top of the building taking out nearby walkers. "You know, even if getting split off was scary I am glad I met Michonne." Rick gave her a light smile and sat on the roof with his feet hanging over the sides, Andrea shortly followed him.

"I am still sorry about leaving you." Rick said with sincerity. Andrea shrugged and had a half smile on her face.

"Don't be. I am trying to live up to your speech about honoring Dale. Forgiveness and keeping humanity." She shot a silenced gun and hit a walker.

"You liked that did you?" Rick said, doubting his speech.

"Why wouldn't I? It was true." Andrea reassured Rick. Rick took a breath in and enjoyed the small freedom the rooftop offered.

"Thanks." Andrea nodded. Andrea went on to tell Rick a few of Michonne and her own adventures and Rick caught her up about the group. The hot sun radiated on their skin. Andrea took off her button up and wore a small tank top. Rick layed against the roof and they both shared a moment of peace. As Rick lifted himself up to watch some more he found his lips met with Andrea. He held her jaw gently and kissed her back. When the kiss ended Rick was in deep thought as they stared at each other. "That... That can't ever happen again." Rick stood up and wiped the dirt off of his pants. He lent out his hand to Andrea and helped her up.

"I know." She said in a polite tone. They walked back into the store together. Lori was sitting with Carol eating breakfast. The look of guilt on Ricks face was undeniable and as soon as she saw it she knew something was up, but she had no idea what.

"Excuse me Carol." Lori politely excused herself. She walked up to Rick and hugged him. "Whats wrong baby?" She asked. Rick stayed silent. "You can talk to me you know." Rick nodded his head.

"Yes I know." Lori held onto him and turned a blind eye to Andrea's glare.

The night proceeded in a usual manner. Daryl took the first watch and by the time he got up there everyone was asleep. He held on to his crossbow and lit up a smoke.

Daryl had taken his turn on the roof and when Glenn came to relieve him he walked quietly through the store back towards the rest room. He walked past Carol who had a big sweater on and sweat pants. She was passed out on the couch and nobody was around her. Daryl shook his head in displeasure. He lightly swooped up the woman and carried her to the back. Rick was walking by and held the door for them and they nodded at each other. Rick kept walking. Daryl layed her down on the make shift bed and backed himself into his corner. "Daryl..." He heard the soft voice call out. He slid himself across the floor and put his head close to hers to listen. "Ohh... Daryl." She called out again. Her eyes remained closed. Daryl smirked and backed into his corner. She called out a few more times and each time he smirked. She was having a fantasy about him.


	7. Chapter 7- For better or Worse

Carol was sitting pretending reading a book while things were going on around her. She watched as people grew closer and others drew apart. She watched as Rick sat next to Andrea and showed her his python, and how to use it. She watched as Lori sat with Beth and saw her trying to ignore Andrea and Rick, but failing and peeking at them every twenty seconds. She saw Carl pacing around the store, trying to figure out what to do. She kept herself busy looking at her peers. Maggie came and sat beside her, handed her food and had teary eyes. Carol alerted her attention to Maggie who clearly had something to say. "

I need to say something to you." Maggie informed her. Carol slanted her head and crossed her arms but stayed attentive and nodded. "I am sure you were told about what I said, Carol, I didn't… I don't know what came over me." A few tear drops fell from her eyes and she did her best to stop herself. Carol immediately wrapped her arms around Maggie.

"You were scared, no hard feelings." She reassured. Maggie regained herself and pulled away.

"Carol you're like family, I can't believe I suggested it, I was so scared and weak…" Maggie explained. Carol brushed Maggie's hair around her ear.

"I said, no hard feelings, Maggie I am serious." She said with a smile. Maggie found forgiveness in Carol's eyes. Maggie looked over at Glenn who was leaning against a wall by himself. Carol pointed at him. "Just go, be with your man."

Carol decided to actually get into her book, when she opened the first page Daryl sat down beside her. He did his best to contain his smirk and even resorted to pinching his own arm. Carol noticed his strange behaviour and looked at him peculiarly. Daryl coughed up the phlegm in his throat and the ego in his voice was hard to miss when he quietly asked. "How was your sleep?" Daryl gave it away to Carol as soon as he said it. Carol's face turned red; thankfully no one was paying attention.

"Sleep talking?" She said placing her head in her hands. Daryl nodded and Carol moved a finger out of the way so she could see his answer. When he nodded she almost slapped her hands on her face. "Oh God." She said with embarrassment. When she finally got the courage to look at him they both laughed.

Later on Carol was outside burning a fire with Lori and making dinner for everyone inside. Lori dumped the rice in the pot and Carol stirred. "Do you think something is going on with Rick and Andrea?" Lori asked, no upset but just curious. Carol forcefully stirred the large amount of rice.

"I wouldn't know. Do you think that?" Lori shrugged and gave a light smile.

"Even if there was, Rick would end it. He is to honorable of a man." Lori stated matter of factly. "Do you love Rick anymore Lori?" Carol asked as she put an arm around her.

"I want to say the answer is yes. I mean of course I do… But I was so quick to fall for Shane, and I…" Carol cut her off.

"There is a difference between loving someone and being in love with someone?" She questioned. Lori nodded.

"I want Rick to be… As happy as he can be but… I mean its not like we can get a divorce so what? I am stuck with him to the day one of us dies?" Lori ranted. A shadow came out of nowhere.

"Consider yourself lucky to be with him. For better or worse, that's what you signed on for." Andrea said in a mellotone. Lori pulled away from Carol and crossed her arms. "

Well is there something going on with you two?" Lori asked, keeping her strong stance.

"You and Carl are his priority, that's it. Be happy with it." Andrea turned around and walked into the store and when Lori looked at Carol she bit her lip.

"Something is probably going on."

Carol went back to reading her book after dinner, curled up on the couch. The store was freezing. Everyone was at the front o f the store, swapping stories and playing games to pass the time.

-"As happens sometimes, a moment settled and hovered and remained for much more than a moment. And sound stopped and movement stopped for much, much more than a moment."-

The book was intriguing she didn't realize she had been shivering. Daryl walked by her and backed up and sat down. He noticed her shivering and pulled off the sweater under his vest and put it around her. The sweater that had his warmth on his surrounded her and she felt relaxed.

"Try not ta' get wrapped up in the Lori and Andrea thing. I'm gonna go on watch for a bit, I will come get ya when I am back, and we can… Uhh sleep." Daryl informed her, then stood up and walked to the stairs to the roof. Carol went back to her book and read.

-"His ear heard more than what was said to him, and his slow speech had overtones not of thought, but of understanding beyond thought."-

"Ironic." She said out loud.

**Like This Post **


	8. Chapter 8- No Matter What

Rick stayed wide awake as he lay next to Lori. She had her back to him but her eyes became wide open as he sat next her. Hearing the sighs in his voice only made how she was feeling make even more sense to her. Rick took off his shirt and sunk himself into the bed but stayed alert in case anything were to happen. Lori rolled over and sat in an upright position. "Rick?" Rick looked at her in the dark, dreading anything she had to say. "Rick, baby, we need to talk." Rick sighed once more and sat in a similar position that she was. He rolled his eyes as he pulled himself up, and even though she didn't see it, she knew it happened. "Do you remember that conversation we had before you left the morning you were shot…? About the divorce?" Rick sat completely up and licked his dry mouth.

"Yeah." He said lightly recalling it in his own mind; he knew exactly where she was going.

"Do you ever think that would be the right call when it was said?" She had her hand on his arm trying to capture all of his attention.

"What are you getting at Lori?" He asked abruptly and rushed. She sighed in frustration but wasn't giving up just yet.

"I am just saying, maybe we weren't meant to be together forever." She said with a much more confidante tone. Rick pushed his hair from his face.

"Lori, in case you haven't noticed the world ended. Not like we can call a divorce lawyer and go our separate ways, you are here with me, and we are in this together. Not apart." Lori sunk back into bed and covered her face with the blankets.

"I knew you wouldn't listen. Let me ask you something. If I had an affair with Shane while you were in a coma and you woke up and found out, would you divorce me then, after we had already been talking about it for months before?" Rick wanted to say no, he fought every emotion he had inside of him. She placed her hand on ricks face and felt him nod yes. "I know something's going on with Andrea, if you want to… you know it's okay we don't have to be together anymore, we aren't bound to each other." Rick pushed her hand off of his face.

"We are. How do you wake up one morning and love someone and then just not in the same day? You told me if I needed to talk to you I could, and you were here." He scolded. Lori felt a heavy conscious.

"We don't have to live hating each other; it's not good for Carl or my baby." Rick scrunched his eyebrows and turned his head to her for the first time in the conversation.

"Our baby." He corrected her. Lori's eyes filled with tears.

"Rick I was two months late, not one." She said wearily. Ricks eyes widened, he always knew but he never wanted too.

"No matter what, that's what you said remember? Now I'm saying it, No matter what its mine." He made her eat her words. She tried to choke out a response but failed.

"Rick I... Rick … Just…" she quietly cried. He shrugged it off and rolled out of bed.

"You made the bed, and we both just got to lay in it." He stood up and picked his gun off the floor. "I'm going to relieve Daryl." He walked to the stairs to the rooftop leaving Lori in her thoughts and doubt.

"Sure inta' that book." Daryl said as he sat next to Carol, startling her. She held onto her neck just above her chest.

"Jeez Daryl." She said loudly, and then immediately covered her mouth hoping she didn't wake anyone. "Are you off to bed?" She asked while folding the page of her book and setting it down.

"Keep readin' if ya want, I can stay up for a bit." He offered with his rigid tired voice.

"You know, you can just go to bed, and I can stay up by myself." Daryl leaned against the other side of the couch and shaking his head as he eased back.

"Ain't no way that's happenin'." Carol rolled her eyes as he faced the other way.

"You don't need to protect me you know?" Daryl started to feel awkward and nervous. Carol took note to his change in posture and his increasingly red face. Daryl found it hard to swallow and didn't know what to say. Carol stood up. "Okay let's go." Daryl immediately relaxed and pulled himself up. "We should push this couch back there…. It's here… No need to sleep on the floor." Daryl stopped and looked at the couch and compared it with the doors width. He nodded yes.

"Get the door." He whispered. Carol walked to open the door and he pushed the couch through with ease. He closed and locked the door behind him. The small window allowed for a small amount of moon light but it was pretty pitch. Daryl went back into the corner as Carol sat on the couch. She felt his presence move from near her to far away.

"Daryl?" She called out in the direction she thought he was in. Daryl perked his head up from the floor.

"Yeah? You alright?" He asked rapidly.

"I am fine, but you don't need to sleep on the floor, come up here." Daryl sat up and leaned against the wall.

"I can't have ya sleepin' on the floor." He informed her.

"I won't. We both can sleep here, its big enough." Daryl scrunched his eye brow.

"But..." He tried to argue.

"No, come here." She gestured. Daryl rolled his eyes and sat on the couch, he would never admit but he was glad she offered.

"Pain in my ass woman." He said wearily, almost asleep. He pulled his legs up and curled them and managed to only take one cushion of the three. He leaned on the arm rest and for some reason he couldn't sleep. Carol pulled herself closer to him and hesitantly placed her head on his torso and curled herself around him. He felt her lean on him and his body tensed up but released quick. He pulled one leg down so he was lying down and she was in the middle of his legs on her back resting on his body. She wrapped her arm around him while gently rubbing her head into his body. He still felt nervous but he was too tired to do anything about it. She grabbed his arm and wrapped it around her.

"You can let go if you want… I just needed it for a moment." She could feel his shrug and when she let go of his arm he left it there and even brought his other one around her. The room was silent for a moment and then Carol asked. "Daryl… Am I misreading anything? Is there something here... with us?" Daryl did his best to console her by swaying his hand back and forth on her side.

" I dunno… but my heart... Or whatever. Kinda... feels …" Her eyes prickled with tears of happiness that she didn't release.

"I think that means there is …" She said and he knew right away she was crying. He placed his fingers under her eyes.

"Aw, don't cry… I jus' … Gotta figure it out okay? I ain't never… Well..." Carol understood and latched onto Daryl.

"That's enough for now." She knew he needed to stop, and they both faded off into sleep.


	9. Chapter 9- With You

The blood pooled down her cheeks to the side of her face. The glass dug into her neck all the way to her feet, the little shards were the most painful. "Ty... Tyler..." She shakily called out. She jaggedly moved her head up to look in the car seat and it was empty. She looked out the broken windshield and saw someone limping away, Ed. "Ed!" She screamed as loud as she could. The limping stopped and she regained a little hope.

"Keep yer fucking mouth shut, ya hear!" He called out. He turned around and knelt beside the passengers seat where Carol had been stuck.

"Ed where's Tyler?" She cried. He started talking but not with an answer, just useless babbling and she could smell the whisky off his breath.

"I will loose my damn license if they find out I been drinkin and drivin'!" He yelled. Carol looked around the 1990 red GC Jeep, her eyes desperate for what her heart needed to see. "Do you hear me? Are ya listening you bitch?" He continued to scream. "Cops are gunna be here any damn minute!" Carol tried to reach for the back seat handle to view the entire back seat but she was in terrible pain. Ed reached in and grabbed Carols arm and started to pull her out and she screamed as the glass scrapped against her back and neck. "Shut the fuck up!" He commanded but she couldn't help it. When he pulled her around the front of the car she saw a familiar red sandal on the highway and her eyes filled with tears.

"Tyler!" She cried. Ed continued to pull her around the car to the drivers side and started shoving her into the back seat. She tried fighting him off of her but she had no strength. Her face was streaming with tears and when she was in the drivers seat Ed buckled her in. He walked to the other side of the car and got in the passenger seat. She looked in the backseat, at her blind spot from the passengers side and she started screaming and crying when she saw the tiny leg covered in blood. She started to unbuckle her seat belt to go in the back seat but before she had the chance Ed punched her in the face, leaving her unconscious.

Carol woke up and much to her surprise Daryl was still sound asleep underneath her. She steadily lifted her head up, careful not to wake him, to look out the window. It wasn't pitch black but it wasn't light out either, which meant it was really early in the morning. She placed her hands on both sides of Daryl and slowly pulled herself up. She kept checking Daryl's face to make sure he remained asleep. When she had finished lifting herself she reached in Daryl's bag and grabbed his poncho, she didn't think he would mind considering she would be right back. She pulled the poncho around herself and opened the door quietly. Upon exiting she saw Maggie Curled around Glenn off to her right in a showcase bed, and then she walked by Lori who was at the furthest end of the bed with her back facing whoever would lay there. Rick was nowhere to be seen and she figured he must be on the roof. She walked to the bags of food they had collected and pulled out an energy bar and a boxed juice. She picked found a knife in a hidden pocket on Daryl`s poncho and held it in her hand. Even though the space had no breaches and was cleared, she wasn't taking chances. She looked for the stair well door and walked in it and up to the roof.

She found Rick sitting on the edge of the building with a few stray weapons at his side. He was slouched and his palm covered his eyes. As she stepped closer to him he became aware of her presence. "Carol?" He gently spoke as he turned to see if it was her. Carol smiled and scotched next to him.

"How did you know?" She said as she passed the juice and bar to him.

"Light footsteps and I saw Daryl's poncho." Carol nodded as he explained. "Here to talk about Lori?" he asked bluntly. Carol shrugged.

"Only if you want you." She offered. Rick nodded leaned his head against Carol's shoulder.

"Do... Do you think Lori is serious about not wanting to be with me?" He asked like the thought made him ill. Carol put her arm around Rick.

"Only as much as you want to be with her." She said rubbing his arm. Rick chuckled a bit.

"I kissed Andrea." He let out and it fell out of his mouth so smoothly. He felt as if a weight was lifted off his chest.

"I could tell something happened. Did you start it?" She asked very supportive.

"No, but I didn't stop it." he said ashamedly.

"You shouldn't spend whatever life you have left unhappy Rick, do what you want." Rick slid out of her grasp.

"Till death do us part. That's what I said, that's what I will do." He rubbed his eyes and yawned.

"Go to bed, I will stay up here until Glenn comes in a few hours." Carol offered. Rick nodded.

"Thank you." He stood up and walked towards the door.  
"Rick? Can you bring this poncho back to the washroom where Daryl is? He may want it." She started taking it off and Rick smiled.

"If I take that from you and leave you in the cold, Daryl will kill us both. If he cries about his poncho, I will tell him where you are." He started laughing and kept walking for the door, kicking the small rocks on his way. Carol picked up the gun he left and continued to look around the building.

Rick walked out the door and saw Andrea sitting on a chair pulling apart her gun and putting it back together. She noticed him right away and gave him a half smile and he nodded in return. He saw her having trouble loading the clip manually. He put a few feet between them but still offered some help. "If you load it two at a time it will go in nicely." he offered. She smiled and followed his advice and it worked. "Just like that." He said proudly. He continued to walk back to the bed and saw Lori in the same position. He saw Andrea's more inviting posture and he debated on where to go. Rick walked to a lawn chair just about in the middle of the two and layed down on the fabric chair and closed his eyes.

The door to the roof opened and the heavy steps got closer she knew it was Daryl. She looked at him as he sat down and he hesitantly put his arm around her. She leaned on his shoulder and he felt the coarseness of his poncho against his skin. Carol kept an eye of in the distance and Daryl seemed to be doing the same thing. Daryl sighed and it was rigid and scared. He lifted his head and looked at her as she did the same. He looked nervous and it made her worry. He squeezed her close and kept a tight grip on her.

"I feel like whatever life I got left... I could spend with you." He said shakily. They stared into each others eyes and hers began to fill with tears and a big smile spread across her face.


	10. Chapter 10- Dog In a Cage

"You dumb bitch!" Daryl's eyes opened slowly. He heard a smash on the floor and then he jumped out of bed. He and Merle had to share a he jumped out of bed Merle smashed the other lamp on the floor. Daryl reached for his matching long sleeve to his torn captain caveman Pajamas.

"Merle? Was goin on?" he asked as he rubbed his eyes.

"Look what ya did now you bitch! Ya woke my brother up!" Daryl heard a smacking noise and a woman's voice apologizing. Daryl placed his tiny feet on the ground and they landed right on broken glass from the red lamp. He didn't scream he just kept walking to the light switch. When he got to the door it flung open, knocking him on the floor. The tall heavy figure, who Daryl realized was his dad, stormed through.

"What the fuck are you doing you piece of shit?" He called out to Merle as he turned the light switch on. Daryl backed himself into a corner by the chipped door. He saw the teenage girl with her eyes wide open and her sandy blonde hair covering parts of her face, just like everyone else she was afraid of his dad. "Go home slut!" he yelled at the girl and pointed at the door. She didn't move. "Before I throw ya out the winda!" She picked up her fuzzy green sweater and ran out the door, noticing and not acknowledging Daryl. Daryl placed his hands over his eyes and listened to the smacking and punching noises, followed by yelling. When it went silent he kept his hands over his eyes until someone grabbed at them. "You `ain't getting away with this either you shit!" his dad called. He held Daryl's arms flat on the ground and placed all of his body weight on Daryl, caving his chest in, in the process. Daryl started wheezing and seeing stars, when his dad was knocked off of him and he didn't know why. He was so weary.

When he woke back up he was in a hospital and two police officers, one older and one that seemed very young, were sitting in the room with his dad who was holding an ice-pack to his head. One had a note pad out and one had a coffee in his hand. "Don't worry kid you wont have to deal with him for a long while." The older cop assured. Daryl was confused because his dad was right beside him.

"Cant believe a brother would try to cave in his young brothers chest. Hes 16 he should know better." The younger one babbled. Daryl looked at his dad, and was about to speak the truth when his dad shook his head no at him and alerted him to the hidden pocket knife in his hand. Daryl sunk into the bed. "So your brothers girlfriend called. Said he smacked her, she was pretty shooken up didn't get much out of her. So after she left, Merle started taking it out on you, and your dad did what was necessary to save you?" he asked. He looked over at his dad who was gripping the knife. Daryl nodded his head yes. "Don't worry kid, he will be in juvie for at least a few months, you will be nice and safe with your pa." Daryl's whole body tensed up as the officers left.

"Shouldn't I have told the truth?" Daryl asked.

"This is gonna cost me, this hospital trip." he said bitterly. "Its gonna cost me, so its gonna cost you."he threatened. Daryl bit his lip and gripped the bed sheet.

"What... what about the truth? Merle... he didn't hurt me..." Daryl said with a sorrowful tone.

"The truth?" his dad laughed. "The truth is, Merle's gonna do this to his wife and kids, so will you. The truth is your a Dixon, a worthless piece of shit, whose gonna end up a drunk like me, like Merle. The truth, now that your mom ain't around, you have no chance."

Daryl and Carol sat with their feet dangling over the side of the building. "Kinda feel bad for those dumb bastards." Daryl laughed. Carol shrugged.

"Well they aren't bothering me. Not now." She squeezed Daryl. She placed her hand on Daryl's face and moved her mouth close to his. Their lips were almost touching and Daryl had his eyes closed. He didn't want to mess this one up. Daryl placed his hand on the side of her face and moved her chin closer so he could kiss her. Her eyes opened for a second and she jerked out of his arms. Daryl looked at her confused. "No... No... Please no!" She cried. Daryl whisked his head in the direction Carol was staring. He saw a heard headed straight for them, at least three times bigger then the one that hit the farm. They both stood up and ran full speed down the stairs to the store.

"Pack the fuck up now!" Daryl yelled. Everybody sat in awe not doing anything.

"Daryl, they are just going to pass by, like on the highway, we don't have to leave." Lori said nonchalantly.

"A heard this size will tear this building to nothing, if there is something in here or not." He yelled back in her face.

"As big as the farm heard?" Rick asked. Daryl shook his head and ran into the back room and started putting all his and Carol's stuff together.

"Triple that, at least." Carol said. "Daryl's got mine and his stuff, everyone pack what you can, what we may need in the future, its going to be tough." The panic finally hit everyone, expect Michonne, who showed no fear but packed anyways. Daryl ran out the back room wearing his vest and holding two bags and he tossed one to Carol.

They all had their stuff really fast but not fast enough. They saw the shadows at the side of the store and heard bone chilling moaning. Carl pulled his gun out and everyone else followed. "Being loud doesn't matter anymore, if you have to, shoot. How are we getting out of here?" Rick desperately looked around for an escape plan. They stood in front of each other, feeling naked and helpless. Andrea's eyes widened.

"The ladder on the roof, its the only shot, we climb down and fight to the cars... We throw the bags from the top into the truck." Andrea suggested. Rick picked up his bags and everyone ran for the stairwell. Rick went last to make sure everyone got up the stairs and the glass in the surplus store started to break and the last O in COSTCO fell in. Andrea ran back down the stairs and Rick grabbed her arm and tried to close the door. She pushed her self out of his grip. "Get everyone safe, if I make it, I make it, I have to get something." She said forcibly. She wasn't giving up. "You don't have all day, go!" Rick felt hopeless, walkers piled in the front and Andrea pushed Rick in the stairwell and locked him in. She gave him a smile and nod through the small amount of glass through the blue door and ran in the opposite direction. Rick gathered himself and ran up the stairs. When he got there Daryl was throwing the bags because he had the best aim.

"We ain't all gonna make it if we all go down there, the truck is just in reach for me throw shit in, and its the closest vehicle." Rick looked off the roof where the ladder was.

"There isn't a lot of time, only a few walkers made it around the corner, the rest are distracted by going into the building. Three of us needs to sneak down there, the rest will cover them when they get to the vehicles, drive it to the ladder, fill it up and drive away, maybe lead a few walkers with them." Rick said, making up the plan as he went along. "Now we need our really good shots up here, and three volunteers. One for each vehicle." Everyone looked at each other waiting for someone to pipe up.

"I'll go..." Glenn said hesitantly. He looked around at everyone else, just waiting for someone to step up with him.

"I am not a great shot, you guys will have to cover me." Carol stepped up.

"No you ain't goin!" Daryl yelled.

"I have too!" She yelled back. Daryl felt his chest cave in.

"Okay I will go too, but you have to cover us." Maggie stepped up. Rick nodded and the rest of them aligned on the roof, ready to cover.

"The keys are all in the glove boxes of the cars." Hershel informed them as they started down the ladder. Two walkers waited at the bottom of the ladder and Glenn threw his knife at one, killing it and Daryl on the roof dropped his hunting knife and Glenn caught it. When the walkers were out of sight on the side and they all were on the ground they each waited at the corner peeking to see how many were at the store front. Glenn ran out first, gaining the attraction of a few walkers chased him to the blue truck, with all the supplies and Daryl's cycle but the group started shooting them. It alerted the other walkers but before they could do any harm they were shot. Maggie ran out to her green hyaundi almost unscathed but by the time carol went for the red truck walkers had piled, alerting their attention from the store to the parking lot.

"Just go!" Rick yelled. They all took shots at the walkers in Carols way to the truck the poncho flowed around her, she was scared a walker might grab her but she made it. Daryl was having a melt down, he felt like a dog in a cage while his owner was being mugged. The trio started the trucks. Glenn drove to the ladder first and Rick made sure Lori and Carl got down it first followed by T dog and Beth however it got full fast. Glenn drove off onto the main road, honking his horn while Carl and T dog killed any walker that got close, drawing at least a few away. Maggie drove next and Hershel went down the ladder but he stopped halfway. "Go with him." He ordered Daryl. Daryl pointed at Carol in the red truck. "We will all meet on the highway!" Daryl grunted in frustration and followed Hershel down the ladder. They both got in the car. As Michonne was ready to get down the ladder to Maggie she looked at Rick.

"Wheres Andrea?" She asked desperately. Rick shook his head no. Michonne gave him a look of confusion. "What?"

"She stayed back there, I'll get her before we leave. Dead or not." He promised. Michonne was displeased and hastily climbed down the ladder into Maggie's car. Maggie started honking the horn to draw the walkers away from the ladder and drove on the main road, leading to the highway.  
Carol drove next, just to pick up Rick, who made sure he was the last to leave. When he climbed to the bottom of the rusty ladder and jumped into the passenger side. "We have to find Andrea, drive to the front." He ordered. Carol drove the truck straight.

"Are you insane? that's where most of them are!" Carol yelled.

"Drop me at the front, drive around... I am not leaving her behind again!" Carol rolled her eyes and drove to the store front. She tried to distract as many walkers as possible with her horn and driving.

Rick stepped into the store, there was still a sizable amount of walkers. "Andrea!." He yelled. He walked down the isles, with many things knocked on the floor. He saw a familiar brown boot sticking out of a closet titled 'Janitor' He flung the door open and saw Andrea sitting down.

"You came back?" she asked as she coughed. Rick nodded and put one of her arms over her shoulders. . "You dumbass... Risking your life for one person..." She tried to joke as Rick helped her to the front of the store. Carol swerved by right on time and Rick pulled her and himself into the truck. The walkers swarmed to exit to the highway and Carol had to go a different way.

Carol ended up driving in the complete opposite direction of everyone else she drove for nearly two hours and all hopes of finding them were lost. Carol pulled over because the truck had run out of food and they stopped in front of a crappy motel. Andrea wearily slid up and Rick was the first to make conversation.

"We may be here a while. Lets clear out room, although it doesn't look like it needs much clearing." The stranded motel looked empty, like it was deserted even before the apocalypse. It had a broken sign that once spelled Fine Dine Motel, but now read 'F NE D E MOT' in ugly yellow letters. The building itself was wood, and was built a long time ago. Rick went to open the door for Andrea and Carol to slide out. "What did you go back for that was so important?" he asked her with disbelief. She smiled and pulled a walkie talkie out of her pocket. RIck looked confused as did Carol.

"Whenever they stop... Michonne has the other in her bag."


	11. Chapter 11-I knew you could keep me safe

Rick, Andrea and Carol moved themselves into the middle motel room. Andrea was sitting on the bed, which had a beige stale comforter over it. Rick sat in the old wooden chair beside the bed and Carol distanced herself in the far corner by the bathroom on the ugly brown carpet. Andrea had the talkie in her hand. "She hasn't turned it on yet, they probably haven't opened the bags yet." Andrea clicked a button on the device and it made a fuzzy noise. "It has a record setting... Whenever she turns it on she will hear any message I send her right away." Ricks face split a grin and he started clapping his hands.

"Way to go." He said in a very impressed tone. She handed the walkie to Rick.

"You should send the message, you are their leader." She said with a smile. Rick took the walkie and shrugged. Andrea pointed out two buttons.

"Hold this one to talk." She said pointing at a button on the top. "And hold this one to record." She said pointing at the side. Rick nodded and held both.

"Umm... Hello everyone. Rick here... I Uh... Carol, Andrea and myself are safe for now... We could really use a pick up... We are about 25 maybe 30 miles opposite of the store... In a shacky place called the Fine Dine motel, some letters have fallen down... Um bye?" Rick started laughing when he let go of the buttons. "I sound like a jack ass." Andrea nodded in agreement. Carol clung on to the poncho and stood up.

"I am going to go in the room next door. I... Um.. Prefer to sleep by myself." Carol said with a smirk. She picked up Ricks gun off the side table beside him and he gave her a look of disbelief. "Stay safe kids." She looked out the window for walkers and it was clear. She opened the creaky wooden door and shuffled to the room next door. She walked into the cold motel room and immediately dodged for the blankets. She slid under covers and kept Daryl's poncho around her and she shivered. She tossed and turned before becoming warm enough to sleep. She held Ricks gun in her hands and curled into a ball before dozing off.

Andrea and Rick at in silence for a while, both making the odd glance at each other. "I am going to see if there is any running water." Andrea rolled off the squeaky bed and walked into the bathroom, closing the door behind her. She noticed a brown hand towel beside the sink. It was stale and rough to the skin. She reached for the tap and turned it on, but nothing came out. She sighed and leaned against the mirror over the custard colored sink. She gave herself a few minutes and then swiftly pulled the towel to her face and wiped the blood off of it and did what she could to get the blood of her clothes. She took her hair out of the pony tail and it flowed down and shaped her face. She undid her jacket and hung it over the shower rod. She stared at herself for a few minutes in the mirror. She unbuttoned her shirt and was now in a white tank top and her jeans. She kicked off her boots and tasseled her hair. She sighed and walked out of the bathroom and goosebumps ran up her skin.

Rick noticed what she did right as she came out but he tried not to pay attention to it. She sat down on the bed and she was nearly shaking. He saw her body shivering ang he saw the bumps up and down her arms. She pulled her knees to her chest and wrapped her arms around them. "Why don't you go under the blankets?" Rick joked. Andrea shook her head.

"You wont come and lay with me." Rick's eyebrows furrowed and she sighed. "I will feel guilty if I get to be warm tonight and you are not." Rick gave her a half hearted smiled and then he awkwardly looked at the floor.

"Don't be like that, get under the blankets... It would be a bad idea for me to go there and you know it." Andrea rolled her eyes.

"I am not got to try anything Rick, but I see no reason for either of us to be cold." She defended. She started rubbing her arms to try to warm them up.

"Why did you take your jacket off anyways?" Rick stood up and towered over the side of the bed right by her. "You wouldn't be so cold if you kept it on." He lectured.

"Because I don't want to sleep in a winter jacket Rick, I want to be comfortable." She stood up, forcing Rick to take a few steps back and he backed into the wall as he did. She moved herself against him and Rick was trembling.

"Andrea...I ..." She wrapped her arms around Rick and buried her face into Ricks broad chest and started sobbing. He held his arms out awkwardly.

"Just... Shut the fuck up." She nearly yelled out as she cried. He gently placed his arms around her and did his best to console her.

"Andrea I don't understand." He was basically holding her up at this point.

"You are an idiot!" She started hitting his chest. "You come into my life on a horse, literally... Save the whole group three times in less then a week..." She moved her mouth away from his chest so he could hear her. "I ran to your truck, I knew you could keep me safe..." She clenched his shirt in her hands.

"I am sorry you got left behind..." Rick said still

confused. Andrea laughed through her tears.

"You still don't get it." She started standing her own ground and then looked up at him. She grabbed his face with her hands and made sure he was looking into her eyes. "I love you, and I will never have you." She whispered. As soon as she said it she pulled herself away from him and sat on the bed, still facing him. He stood there stunned with no idea how to respond. He moved his lips, mouthing words he just couldn't say. Andrea shook her head and wiped away the tears. She pulled down the blankets and she lie with her back flat on the bed, and more centered on the bed, then the opposite side. Rick started biting his nails. She was mad at him and she still had more inviting body language then Lori did. Rick sighed. He walked to the other side of the bed and lied down facing her. He touched her arm and cold felt her cold skin.

"I am sorry Andrea." Rick said in a sorrowful tone. Andrea reached her hand up and lightly rested her hand on his and gave him a light smile.

"Don't be, you are an honorable man... Its why I love you."

"Rick?" She heard a familiar voice call. The woman came and sat down beside her. She started rubbing her back. "Rick baby, we came to get you." Her eyes opened slowly and she pulled the blanket off her face.

"Hey Lori." Carol said looking up. Lori gave her a smile and Carol pulled herself out of bed. Rick walked past the window with Daryl. "Guess you picked the wrong room huh?" She said rubbing her eyes. Lori shrugged. Daryl bursted through the door and when he saw Carol and that she was safe, he walked out as fast as he came."Duty calls." Carol said with a smile. she leaped out of the bed, leaving Lori alone. She followed Daryl and ran into his arms. He tensely hugged her.

"I don' care what ya have to say, next time yer coming with me!" He barked. Carol had a big stupid grin on her face. She knew he was worried, his orders was the fear he felt for her in the night.

"Yes sir." She said while clinging onto him.

Andrea put on her boots and blouse, but she hadnt buttoned it up yet. She flung on her coat and bunched her hair back in a pony tail and when she turned to walk out the bathroom door, Lori was standing in the way. "Excuse me." Andrea said trying not to look at her. Lori stood with her arms crossed and a blank face. Andrea put her hand on her hip. "I will even say please." She smiled. Lori gave her a look that stared through her.

"Did you sleep with my husband?" She asked right out. Andrea laughed.

"Of course not, now move." She tried to go out the door but Lori moved in the way.

"You slept in the same bed, both sides have been slept in." She said and pointed at the bed. Andrea went to say something but Lori cut her off. "I know who you are, you slept with Shane and now you want Rick, are you jealous of me or something? I am trying to fix my relationship with Rick and all you are going to do is prolong the inevitable." Andrea spread a smile across her face.

"No I am not jealous of you, lets be honest here, we both took the same Shane pot of honey, the only difference being I never loved him and I wont waste my time loving a dead man." Andrea coughed up some phlegm and Lori went to speak. "No Shh!" Andrea ordered. "I wasn't finished... Don't tell me you want to fix things, a night ago you asked if you could divorce each other. Figure out what you want before you try and dictate what he wants or what I want." Lori stood there stunned. "Now move before I make you move." The girls stared at each other ready to stand off, the tension raised. They both felt an anger run through their body. Tdog stood at the far door.

"Walkers are gathering, time to go." They both let it go for now and headed for the cars.


	12. Chapter 12- Fuck it

She could feel the wind blow in between their bodies, and run through her hair as they flowed down the highway on his motorcycle. She gripped his torso slightly and felt the rough leather coax in her fingers. His body was stiff and his posture was upright for once. He made slight noises when he coughed up the phlegm in his throat but other then that the ride was silent. They had no idea where they were going but it was getting dark, so she knew Rick would pull them over when there was any building, even if they had to clear it out. The thought of the long night ahead of her tired her out. She placed her head against his back, in the center of his angel wings. Daryl took his left arm off the handle bar and steadied out his bike with one hand. He brought his free hand to the hand she had been holding at his side, and he gently placed it on top of it. She spread her hand apart so their fingers intertwined and locked in place.

A single building stood behind a flimsy wire fence with wooden pools. It was likely to have walkers in it, but not many considering the building itself was secluded. It looked like a typical work office. The building itself was five stories high,with windows for every office. It was stone with white chipped paint and a single blue line on the top that went all the way around the building with white writing that said 'CENTREX SPLS LMT' Rick had them pull into the parking lot, that was deserted. Rick, Daryl, Glenn and Michonne teamed up to clear the first floor, but to their surprise there were none on the first floor. They barricaded every single door on the main floor after they piled everyone in. They could all hear the creaky steps of the walkers on floors above them, but they had been doing their best to ignore them.

The group had divided into the separate offices, but it wasn't silent. Everyone could hear the argument Lori and Rick were having, they did their best to make conversation with each other and ignore the altercation. The yells became a background noise and then just subsided, shortly after Rick stormed past the open doors and sat in the furthest office from Lori, alone. Daryl and Carol had locked themselves in an office, everyone had started to fall allseed or was sleeping and they they say facing each other. The carpet was grey and rough, not because it was stale or old, it was just meant to be that way. There was a nice dark wood desk with a dusty computer sitting on top. The chair was moved to he barricade the doors, but it was grey and went with everything else in the office. There was no pace to sleep but the floor and Daryl had brought a single blanket from the stack. Carol stared at it and then looked at Daryl.

"Oh, you can have it, I didn't wanna take all the blankets." Carol shrugged.

"Its to cold for that, we can sleep under it together." Daryl nodded but made no movement. Carol picked up the red and green patterned blanket and sat next to Daryl. She swooped the blanket over him as she sat down. She reached for the poncho she was still wearing and pulled it off. "We can use this as a pillow, and you can have it back tomorrow." a light smile spread across his face.

"You can keep it for now... Looks better on you anyways." Carol blushed at the compliment but the night sky made it hard for either of them to make out each others facial expressions. They sunk under the blanket. Carol started shivering, Daryl who was turned away rolled his eyes. "This some attempt to get me to put my arms around ya?" Daryl snorted. Carol rolled her eyes

"Can't a woman be cold? Christ sake." She rolled away from him still shivering, and him with a bruised ego. Daryl sighed and scooted himself closer to her and wrapped his arms around her.

"Sorry." he said, as if he was in trouble. Carol didn't say anything and was thankful it was dark, he would see the smirk she had on her face if it wasn't.

Carol rolled around and placed her cold hands on his back up his shirt, feeling the scars she saw when Hershel tended to him while he was looking for Sophia. Daryl's body shocked, he knew she had noticed the scars now, if she didn't before. He had to do anything to keep her from feeling the deep and severity. He pushed his mouth to hers, their teeth clanked. The kiss was sloppy and messy. She was very confused as he desperately tried to kiss her. He kept pushing. He placed one hand on the contour of her body and clenched her shirt in his hand.W With the other he tried to rip her hands off of his back. He was shaking but not giving up. She tried to pull away. "Daryl..." He didn't give her a chance. She moved her mouth away from his and tried to escape from under him, "Stop Daryl...Whats The matter with you?" as soon as she said stop he shot off of her and rolled away from her. She sat up and saw him curled up into a ball shaking. "Daryl what's wrong?" She asked desperately. "Jus' don't... Don't touch my back..." It was more begging then a request, Carol saw a shattered little boy on the floor. She wrapped her arms around him.

"Im Sorry..." She said sincerely. Daryl shook it off and his body went stiff.

"Whatever." he said coldly. -Just go to sleep. Daryl's eyes remained open, he didn't pull away, but he said nothing to her for the rest of the night.

Rick sat in the office just stewing. He needed to walk and move around. He stepped qiuetly out of the office and peeked into the open doors, most of the occupied ones were closed so there wasn't much to look at. He saw Carl walking back to Loris room, most likely from Beth's room. Carl stopped and stepped towards his dad. "Are you and mom splitting up? Is that even possible?" He whispered. Rick licked his lips not sure on what to say. "Because I would be okay with that. Love you." Carl scurried into Loris room before Rick could muster a response. Rick continued to walk down the narrow office way. He turned a corner and hit what in the darkness appeared to be a line of cubicles. It was deserted. He saw a figure as he got closer to the end of the line. He grabbed his knife and slowed his speed.

"Don't kill me Rick." He heard the familiar female voice. Andrea. Rick sighed and sat next to her on the cubicle table. "Have you put any thought into what I said?" Rick looked at the ground.

"Its all I can think about." He muttered. Andrea crossed her arms and Rick stood up, facing her.

"Rick I Hate games, I am not someone who is going to let people confuse me." Rick stared at her.

"Fuck it." He pushed Andrea against the cubicle. He grabbed her face and kissed her passionately. He tugged at her pony tail and her blond locks sprung free. She wrapped her legs around him and grabbed his face, as their lips met, Rick realized he had never felt this way in his life.


	13. Chapter 13- Window

Carol's eyes opened slowly. She was still tired but she had to wake up, the light that burned through the window told her so. She eased herself up and Daryl was gone, no big surprise. She stood up bringing the blanket with her and she folded it nearly perfect. She brushed the dust off the desk and carefully placed the blanket on top of it. She caught her reflection in the window that stood in front of the dark wood desk. "Ugh." She said quickly turning away. As she faced the opposite way of the window, she brought the palm of her hands to her face and held her own cheeks. Is this what I have become? She thought. A tiny amount of uncontrollable tears filled her eyes and fell effortlessly down her thin cheeks, in between her fingers.

Daryl walked into the room and saw the woman holding her face, her small frame shaking as tears spilled out her eyes. Daryl pulled his crossbow off of his back and placed it against the desk and stood so close to her, only a few inches separated them. His breathing increased, and heart rate sped up, but she still hadn't even acknowledged he walked through the door. "Carol?" He said hesitantly. He slouched his body, ducking, trying to get her to look at him, invading her personal space even more. She tried to move away from him, but he placed both of his arms on the desk, disabling her from moving. Carol turned around, with what space she had, not looking at the window and leant on the blanket folded on the desk, burying her face in between the blanket and her arms. He slid his arms closer to her body until his hands were placed around her side. He watched her face move off the blanket, and the misplaced look of disgust in her face when she saw her reflection. He saw her head fall back to the blankets because she couldn't bare to see herself. He slid his hands to her stomach and lightly lifted her up, she tried to twist to face him but he tightened his grip around her, forcing her to look at her reflection. She closed her eyes, and tried to look away but Daryl clasped his hand on her chin, making her give up and finally see herself. Daryl wiped away her tears with his thumb and she stopped crying. He moved his hand off of her face and wrapped his arms around her, turning her around in the process. "Don't ever do that again damnit." He ordered. "Yer beautiful." Carol shook her head in disagreement. "Stop."

Seeing him so desperate made Carol feel bad. She gave him a light half smile. "Thank you Daryl." She said half heartily. Daryl shook his head. "I'm sorry." He muttered.

"For what?" Carol said as she arched an eyebrow. Daryl shrugged.

"Nuthin I guess... I jus' don't like you going on about yerself that way." Carol laughed.

"But I didn't even say anything Daryl." She pointed out.

"Ya didn't have ta'... It was written on yer face." Carol shrugged and shivered, letting her adrenaline out. She grabbed Daryl's cheeks and moved his head down and kissed his forehead. She motioned to leave, picked up the poncho and put it on, but turned around to say.

"The next time you come on to me, it's going to have to be real, and that's a warning." She said in a convincing stern tone, but soon after smiled and winked at him. Daryl watched her walk out and awkwadrdley chuckled as she winked.

-8****8-

Rick and Daryl decided to clean the cubicle space up, walls had fallen down and they wanted to make it a place they could cook and do laundry, the less people outside the better. They started pushing the busted walls into one corner, leaving the intact cubicles alone. "What are we gonna cook with?" Daryl asked as he pushed the small blue cube wall.

"You know... I've never seen a work office without a lunchroom." Rick said as he stopped pushing the last wall.  
"Lets hope that doesn't change today?" Daryl said hopefully.

They found four doors other then entrances, exits and stairwells, they didn't want to open the wrong door, so Daryl opened the door an crouched down with his knife out and Rick held out his, ready for any impending attack for each door. The first door was a washroom with a single creme colored toilet and sink, the second was a janitors closet filled with paper towel and toilet paper and more supplies they decided to discover later. The third was a lunch room. No walkers just like the rest. Rick opened the top cupboards while Daryl opened the bottoms. "Canned peas, canned tuna, canned corn, canned ravioli... It looks like a food drive happened here." Daryl started chuckling as he held up a note. 'Please place all your food drive donations in the assigned cupboards for your team, -Anna' Rick's eyebrows raised and he smiled.

"We can eat most of this cold, make a crappy little fire pit fer what we can't." Daryl suggested. Rick clasped his hands together and mouthed thank you.

Rick decided to eat his food in one of the closed offices. He sat in the dusty grey chair and started forking out the can off ravioli he split with Carl. He was enjoying the moment to himself when Lori interrupted it by walking through the door. She had an angry look on her face and before she could say anything Rick jumped in.

"Andrea kissed me at the department store." Lori's rough look softened. "I kissed her again last night and it had potential to go further, but I didn't let it." Lori's crossed arms released and she sat on the desk in front of him. He had more to say and she knew it, so for once she decided to listen. "She told me she loved me." Lori sighed thinking that was it.

"But you stopped it because you want us to work things out." SHe said, anticipating his explanation.

"No." Rick answered honestly. "I stopped it as a courtesy to you. I never wanted to be this guy." Rick placed his face in his free hand. Lori reached out and touched his shoulder.

"We will find a way, we always do." She offered. Rick sighed once more, shaking his head.

"I think I... I love her too. "

Carol was curled up on the grey chair, reading a book she had picked up from COSTCO, when Daryl opened the door and started unbuttoning his green plaid shirt under his vest. Carol looked at him confused. "What are you doing?" She asked with a smile on her face. Daryl stared at her for a minute before answering.

"Makin`it real."


	14. Chapter 14- When He Was Done

Carol placed the book down and sat up slowly from the chair, pulling the blanket on floor, off the chair. They steadied their steps to each other, eventually closing the everlasting space between them. Daryl's shirt had been completely unbuttoned but he was still wearing it. She gently placed her finger tips on his chest, working into flattening them. She slid her hands up his shoulders, under his shirt and combed it off. The shirt was hanging off of his arms but the vest was heavier and fell to the floor. Daryl smoothly shook his arms to allow the shirt to slide off all the way. Carol brought her flattened palm up to his neck and slid it to his face, cradling his cheek. She stared into his eyes, unsure on where to go next.

Daryl cupped her cheeks and slouched down to kiss her. They both held each others face as they kissed, learning each others rhythm. Carol took Daryl's lead surprisingly and they stretched around each other. Daryl lightly grasped the bottom of one side of Carol's shirt, he brought his hand off of her face to grab the other. He started pulling up the shirt and Carol stopped kissing him, she waited for her shirt to be completely off, waiting for him to to back away but he didn't. She held on to her stomach trying to hide a few stray scars, there was one big one but other then that they were tiny. Daryl gave her a half smile. "That ain't so bad." Carol stopped covering herself as Daryl turned to show her his. "Um... Just don' touch them okay?" Carol nodded, seeing the severity of his scars.

They resumed their synchronized kissing. Daryl undid his belt and whipped it at the floor, he didn't notice Carol shudder as he did.  
He pulled Carol closer to him, with his hands on her hips. He turned her around to undo her bra and his eyes widened at the deep scars that all went in the same direction down her back. He caught her reflection in the candle lit room window. She watched his reaction. Daryl softened his look but stopped the task at bay. He wrapped his arms around her. "You have ta' be ready too, and yer not." Carol sighed in his arms. She felt like she was going to cry but she didn't allow the tears to fall. She hugged Daryl, he placed his head on her shoulder. SHe brought her mouth to Daryl's ear.

"Thank you."

Her dark locks fell around her face, framing her beautiful facial structure. She sat against the red fabric passenger seat, it was late and she just wanted to go home. He got back in the car after filling the tank, he didn't bother putting on his seat belt but she did.

"Ed take me home please, my dad gave me a curfew and I only have ten minutes." Ed rolled his eyes.

"Live a little you spoiled daddy's bitch." He spat. Carol shook her head and Ed gave in, driving down the main road to her house.

"He is going to kill me Ed." She pleaded. Ed stayed silent. Carol grabbed her hair clip, pulling her hair out of her face. She put her glasses back on and readied herself to go inside. They were two blocks away, the street lights had already come on and the light sky had faded into night. Ed pulled into an alley, two houses away from her house. Carol sighed at his laziness to drive up two houses but she unbuckled her seat belt. "Goodnight Ed." She reached for the handle to open the car door but Ed snatched her hand.

"Ain't no appreciation for me drivin' yer fuckin ass around everywhere?" he asked slyly. Ed moved his body to Carol, smashing his mouth against hers.

"Ed what the hell?" He climbed on top of her and dragged her into the backseat. "No, Ed... I am not ready... Please..." Ed tore at her nylons and brought his hand up in between her legs. "AHH!" She screamed. She wiggled herself into an upright position and banged on the back door window. "HELP! SOMEONE PLEASE HELP!" She cried. Ed grabbed her by the neck and hair, pulling her back against the seat. Carol started crying and shaking.

"Yer askin' for it Carol, wearing that skirt, dressin like you got somewhere to be." He brought his face to hers. "You want it." as Ed held her down with one hand he unbuttoned his pants with another and she continued to scream as he shoved himself inside of her, not giving her fight up until the very end.

When he was done he opened the car door, shoving her out. She fell against the rocks and dirt in the alley. Her nylons were torn up and clothes had been ripped. The clip had broken and her hair was tossed up, with her makeup running. She pulled herself off the ground and slowly walked back home.

She cautiously walked in the door, her dad was drunk on the couch, watching static on the T.V "Your late!" He yelled. He took one look at her, seeing the tears streaming down her face. "You slut... You gave it up!" Carol stormed into the kitchen grabbing scissors and stormed back to her room, ignoring her fathers babbling.

She slammed her door at the top of the stairs and stabbed a hole in the door after it had shut. She fell weak to her knees and landed on the floor. She slowly brought her face off the ground looking in the body length mirror. She yanked the scissors out of the wall. She grabbed a chunk of her hair and started cutting it off.

Carol's eyes opened, it was still dark out. Daryl was sound asleep beside her. She needed something to drink so she crept off the floor, careful not to wake him and left the room. She lightly walked past the closed office doors and turned by the cubicles. It was hard to see in the dark but she made it to the lunch room. Her eyes were as wide as they could go and all of her senses were heightened. She grabbed a half empty water bottle and took a single sip. She heard breathing coming from the far corner in the room.

"Who is there?" She called out.

"Rick." Rick answered with no hesitation. His voice wasn't jagged and he didn't sound tired.

"What are you doing Rick?" Carol held her arms in front of her so she wouldn't bump into anything. She followed the sound of his breathing and sat down where she thought was in front of him. "Rick? Everything okay?" Carols hands searched for Rick's body and he grabbed his hand that was rested on his lap. "Why aren't you in the room with Lori?" She heard Rick sigh.

"Lori doesn't want me there." He answered matter of factually.

"I know we feel people don't want us around anymore... Most of the time that's not true." Carol heard Rick chuckle.

"I'd like to believe that." Rick wet his mouth drying to bring life to his dry throat. "However she said it outright. She doesn't want me in that room with her, and all the others are taken." Carols expression grew angry, he couldn't see it but he could tell by the immediate tension he felt in her hand.

"Unbelievable." Carol rolled her eyes. "You get us to this place that is filled with food... Private rooms and you don't even get a single one." Rick started laughing. "What's so funny?" she demanded.

"Isn't this how most divorces worked before? What's hers is hers and what's mine is hers aswell?" Rick finished the end of his sentence with a chuckle.

"Oh Rick... Okay get up." Rick didn't get up with her.

"I don't have anywhere to go." He pointed out. "I'd go to Andrea's but I don't want to make things worse... If they could get any worse."

"I see." Carol said while thinking of another solution. "You will sleep in my room tonight, I'll go to Andrea's." She couldn't see his expression but she knew it was argumentative.

"Thanks Carol... But if Daryl wakes up next to me he might punch me or something." Rick laughed. Carol wanted to argue but she knew he was right.

"Want company?" she asked hopefully. Rick stood up and hugged Carol.

"If Daryl wakes up alone and finds you here he still may punch me." Rick joked. "Its okay, but thanks for the talk." Carol shrugged and guided herself out of the windowless pitch room.


	15. Chapter 15- Kilsing

Chapter 15 - Kilsing.

Daryl walked into the classroom late, on his first day back. The yellow tile floors were old and likely had been there since the school had been there. The class paid no attention to him as he shuffled to the back of the class, taking a seat in an old wooden desk. He slouched in his seat, rolling a pencil back and fourth on the desk, waiting for the day to pass. His hair went down to the center of his neck, and most of it sat in front of his face. He had a red torn plaid shirt with a pack of Virginia Slim cigarettes stuffed in the chest pocket. His light blue jeans were torn and his shoes were in less than bad condition.

"Daryl Dixon?" The teacher called. Daryl nodded, it was almost unnoticeable through his hair. "Your late." She pointed out. Daryl shrugged and the woman crossed her arms. He noticed her long black hair that flowed so nicely to shape her face. The woman was at least in her mid thirties but it was abundantly clear she took care of herself. "Talk to me after class, Mr... Dixon." Daryl didn't respond to her, he just sat in class and waited for it to end.

The class room emptied as the bell rang and Daryl remained in his seat. The teacher closed the door after all the students left. She locked the door and pulled the pink curtain across the window. Her black heels clinked against the floor as she stepped closer to Daryl, he noticed her tight white blouse puff out of her grey skirt as she got to the back of the classroom. She pulled a chair from a nearby desk and sat in front of Daryl.

"Hello Daryl, I'm Ms. Kilsing." Her voice sounded less authoritative then it did when he walked in. Her voice was whispy and her tone wasn't deep, but darker. She brought her hand to Daryl's face and lightly tucked his hair behind his ear. "Much better." She said with a tight lipped smile. "Why were you late?" She asked sweetly. She lightly placed her hand on Daryl's thigh and he immediately tensed. "Don't worry, this is a safe place."

"I uh..." Daryl fumbled. Her red lipstick clung to her perfectly built lips and complemented the freckles on her cheeks and nose.

"Family problems?" She asked while moving her hand further up his leg. Daryl nodded and his breathing intensified. "Just relax Dixon." She commanded. Daryl started clenching his teeth. "Are you going home after this?" She asked, batting her eye lashes. Daryl nodded yes. A slight frown spread down her face. "Do you want to talk about it?" Daryl shook his head no and held no expression on his face. She licked her lips, biting down on her lower lip as she pulled her tongue back in her mouth. "Do you find me attractive Daryl Dixon?" She asked while putting emphasis on his last name.

"Ms. Kilsing?" Daryl asked shakily as the woman brought her knees to the floor and knelt in between his legs.

"Call me Patricia." Daryl's eyes widened as she tugged at his jeans. "I wont do anything you don't want me too do, understand?"Daryl nodded and she paused. "Do you want me to stop?" Daryl shook his head no. "I want to hear you."

"No... No I don't want ya to stop." She smiled and continued on, bringing her mouth to the base of him.

Daryl held the bowl of oatmeal in his hands, chewing the dry paste in repulsion. Carol sat down in front of him with a bottle of water.

"I said we would split this... Is that okay?" She asked, still afraid he may be upset with her about the night before. Daryl nodded.

"It's fine." He answered thoughtlessly. Daryl focused on her mouth as she stared hopelessly at him. Carol licked her lips, and bit down on her lower lip as she brought her tongue back in her mouth. Daryl's face scrunched. "Don't ever do that again!" He yelled, drawing the attention on everyone else in the building. Carol tensed up, she picked the water up and chugged half, smacking the bottle on the counter when she finished. Nobody really heard but they saw her shoot up from her seat.

"If you want to be an asshole you can just eat by yourself." She said in a harsh but quiet tone. She left her bowl at the table and Daryl watched her turn the corner into the office spaces, and listened her unintentionally slam the door. Rick brought his attention to Daryl, and saw him mouth 'fuck' before standing up and following her into the office space.

Carl looked at Rick in confusion. "Are they breaking up?" Rick scrunched his eyebrows and Carl retreated. "Are they even together?" he asked in even more uncertainty. Rick shrugged.

"That is non of our business, eat your food." Carl looked at the oatmeal and made a grossed out face.

"Are you leaving mom?" Rick started moving the oatmeal around in the bowl. "She said you weren't sleeping in our room anymore. Will you be in Andrea's?" Rick shook his head no.

"I let you know everything, when I know everything, deal?" Carl shrugged and went back to force feeding himself the pasty oatmeal. Rick looked over at a different table, seeing Andrea eating alone. Rick pointed at himself then at the chair next to her and she shook her head no and gave him a cruel look of hatred, but she was just mad. Rick brought his attention back to his food and rolled his eyes. Carl nudged him and smiled. "What?" Rick asked. Carl brought his mouth to his dads ear.

"Are they all on their period?" He asked, forcing a chuckle out of Rick.


	16. Chapter 16- Never Have I Ever

"What did I do that was so damn awful?" Carol asked with blurry eyes. Daryl kept quiet as he shut and locked the door behind him.

"Nothin'." He answered, looking at his feet. Carol crossed her arms and leant her body against the desk, distancing herself from him.

"That's a lie." She said in an 'that's so obvious' tone. Daryl sighed and stuck with his argument.

"No, you didn't do anythin'... I swear." Daryl pleaded with her. Carol looked at the man in front of her, he was desperate, she could tell how uncomfortable he was. Her stance lightened. She uncrossed her arms and eased her weight off the desk.

"Then what happened?" Daryl started chewing the inside of his cheek. Daryl's eyes started to wander away, hoping for something to swoop in and change the conversation. He would prefer a massive horde of walkers over this, over going here. His hopes were met when there was a slight, quiet knock on the door. It was so quiet that they might not have heard it if they weren't stuck in silence.

Daryl turned and eagerly opened the door. He found Andrea standing there holding two heavy boxes, one stacked on top of the other. Daryl reached his arms out grabbing the box so he was locked in, no matter what now he was out of the conversation. "Did I interrupt something?" Andrea asked with concern. Carol forced a smile on her face and shook her head no.

"What's in the boxes?" Carol asked stepping towards the door, exiting with Daryl and Andrea.

"Looks like I am sleeping in the bosses office... There are three more boxes like these two... Just filled with booze." Andrea said, finishing her sentence with a smile.

"Alcohol?" Carol questioned with uncertainty.

"I figured the adults could spend some time with each other instead of being barred off into these rooms... Carl went off to his room and Beth and Herschel were long gone before that." Andrea explained, with each word being more uncertain then her last.

"Its a great idea." Daryl said walking to the lunchroom. He noticed Carol's unimpressed face. "Think bout it, we lit some candles and we could get a whole teen game going." A smile spread across Andrea's face, she was thankful someone agreed with her.

-**0-

The adults sat at the tables in the auburn lit room staring at each other with a glass in front of them filled with scotch or rum and no idea what to do.

"So the plan is we sit and get drunk?" Lori said in a snide way. Rick stared at his glass, ready to down it all, while others were still unsure of what to do. Maggie went to speak but didn't and her face lit up with a smile. Glenn looked at Maggie, her beautiful smile made him smile.

"What?" He asked excitedly.

"Nothing." She said chuckling. Glenn stared at her, knowing she was lying. "Just... Back in college we used to play this dumb game."

"Well out with it." Andrea teased. Maggie shrugged.

"You'd go around in a circle, and each person says something they have never done, and if you have, you drink." The older adults stared at her with a blank look. "You'd start your sentence like. "Never have I ever... And add something you never done before, but it can't be too insane." Maggie saw everyone still puzzled. "Here I will start, Never have I ever eaten plain mayonnaise." Nobody picked up their drink however Daryl hovered his. Maggie smiled at him, nodding and assuring he got the right idea. Daryl picked up his scotch and took a gulp. "Everyone, bring your chairs over here lets make a circle." They all willingly brought their chairs into a circle.

Glenn was beside Maggie and spoke out. "Never have I ever lied to anyone here?" Lori, Andrea, Rick and Daryl took a sip earning smirks from the other players.  
TDog was next. "Im about to make it more interesting." Tdog said with a huge smile. "Never have I ever cheated on someone." Lori, Rick and Maggie took a sip out of their cups. Glenn looked at Maggie shocked. W_ell I guess the purpose of the game is to get to know people more._ He thought.

Carol sat beside T; and looked for something to say. "Umm..." She started pulling at the sleeves of her black sweater. "Never have I ever ... Broken a vow?"

Lori held her cup to her lips, screaming on the inside.

-***8-

_"You mean to tell me, not once did you think about us before this?" Shame asks while holding Lori in his arms in the blue tent. Lori shook her head no. The rain outside was calm and cool, allowing the steam between them to cool off._

"But I should have." Shane moved the dark hair out of her face and caressed her chin and brought her lips to his.

"No matter what Lori, we are together in this world." She smiled, rolling her body on top of Shane.

"Tell the day I die, I will be with you, no matter what, I promise.  


-**7-

Andrea sat beside beside Carol, patting her on the shoulder, proud she gave into the good time. Andrea lifted her cup. "Never have I ever let a man control me." Andrea said in a proud tone. Carol looked at the other woman in the circle who didn't bring a drink to their mouth. Carols face grew red and she bit onto the cup, pouring in the liquid.

-**4-

_"Its his baby aint it?!" he yelled. Carol felt the knot in her throat tighten._

"Daddy... Yes but..." Carol begged with her eyes full of tears.

"Your god damn lucky he wants to marry you then. Damn slut." He sneered. Carols body rested against the poll. "You cut all your hair off! You look like a damn man." he insulted her.

"Daddy I am not a slut!" The tears were flowing off of her face. "I didn't want to sleep with him daddy! I didn't say yes!" She screamed. The man stood there in a green and white striped shirt. He knelt down to her level, tightening her restraints and she cried while he did it. The man pulled at his belt, snapping it at the ground as he pulled it out of the last loop.

"Open your mouth." He demanded.

"Please no..." She begged. He stuck his hand in her mouth, making a space and pushing the center of the belt into her mouth. He yanked her head back, tightening the buckle against the post. He moved his mouth to her ear.

"You will marry this boy, you will do what he tells you too, because I told you so." The man stood up, slamming the door to the basement behind him, leaving her in the darkness.  


-**1-

Rick sat beside Andrea, and it was his turn. "Uh." Rick rolled his yes to the back of his head, feeling a little woozy. "Never have I ever... Aloud myself.. To be a victim." Carol, Lori and Daryl took a sip out of their cups, however Daryl started chugging his, finishing it.

-**3-

_"You have a.. Nice house." Daryl said looking around the older woman's large structured home.  
_  
_"Thank you, It was my ex Husbands." Daryl looked at his plate of food which was nearly empty, he had forgotten what a home cooked meal was.  
_  
_"Oh you poor thing." she exclaimed, standing out of her chair. She placed her hand in Daryl's and he noticed her freshly done fingernails. "Follow me." She said seductively. Daryl stood to his feet while she lead him in through the living room, up the spiral stair case and into her bed bedroom. Daryl stood a few inches taller than her, but he felt like he was seven inches tall. Her skirt was riding up her legs and Daryl couldn't help but look. She sat on the water bed, covered in red sheets pulling Daryl's body to her. She slid her hands up his torn shirt and started loosening the buttons, finally taking it off. Daryl's body grew tense and weak at the same time. She brought her mouth to his hips and started licking and kissing them. She pulled her hair clip out, allowing her long locks to fall down past her shoulders.  
_  
_"Wont I get in trouble fer this?" Daryl finally spat out. Patricia shook her head no.  
_  
_"As long as your with me baby, I wont let anything happen to you." She tugged at Daryl's arms, pulling him on top of her and she took off her shirt. She started running her fingers through his hair, seeing how tense he was. "Don't worry about a thing." Daryl bit on his lip and started chewing his inner cheek at the same time when she took his pants off. "I can see you want me, so what are you waiting for baby?" she teased.  
_  
_"Wont things at school be weird?" Daryl questioned. A smile spread across her face. She leaned up and kissed Daryl tenderly._

"I promise you, nothing weird. We will keep this secret between us." 


	17. Chapter 17- Undoubtedly Yours

Everyone had settled into their rooms, leaving Carol and Daryl alone in the lunchroom. Daryl stood up, still woozy from the drinking. He dragged his feet on the dirty floor towards Carol's chair. Carol was flopping out of her seat and her eyes opened and closed periodically. Daryl did his best to stand his ground and steady himself. Daryl lifted Carol's limp arm around his neck and pulled her up with no effort from her. Despite his best efforts as soon as he pulled her up they both fell on the floor but Daryl took the blow, allowing Carol to fall on top of him.

After they hit the floor Carol started laughing. Daryl smiled and chuckled along with her. He brought one hand to her mouth and held it shut, but a smile still remained on both of their faces. He brought his fingers to his lips in a hushing manner, Carol moved his hand off of her face and placed her head side ways into Daryl's chest and listened to his heart beat. She placed her hand flat on his chest, next to his face. She curled her fingers into a portion of his shirt and started rubbing in a circular motion.

Daryl reached to caress her face and guided her to his face. Her eyes were a little bloodshot, and they both could smell the alcohol on each others breath but neither of them cared. Carol bought her arms to both sides of Daryl and centered her small frame on him. She slowly brought her lips to his, it wasn't sloppy nor rushed. Their lips guided each other in rhythm and passion and when she lightly dragged her mouth away from his they stared into each others eyes, admiring each other.

"Everything is easier when you are drunk." Carol mumbled. Daryl wrapped his arms around Carol and she lost her balance and fell against his body. Daryl rolled her off to his side and carefully lifted her up with him as he stood. He pulled one of her arms round his neck again and held on to her around her back. Daryl bent down a little and put his other arm against the back of her legs and with on effortless whisk, lifted her up. She leant her head against him as he slowly walked back to their room. As soon as he stepped into the room he felt the chilled air all around them. He gently placed Carol on the floor and sat on his knees beside her. Carol hugged herself and started to shiver. Daryl reached for his poncho and pulled it over her head as gently as he could. He pulled the folded blanket off the desk and placed it on the both of them. Carol curled herself in a ball and Daryl wrapped himself around her and they both faded off into the night.

**-line break-**

Daryl woke up with Carol still under his arms but she was mostly awake. Daryl went to remove his arm but Carol held it there.

"Goodmorning." She said with a raspy voice, it was clear she was still tired.

"Mornin'." Daryl grunted. Carol brought the palm of her hand to her head in a clear sign of pain. "Hung-over?" Daryl chuckled.

"Oh shut up." she teased. Daryl held onto Carol tighter and reached over her to kiss her forehead. When he leaned back down he got lost in his own thoughts. Did I really just 'kiss her headache better?' what the fuck is goin' on with ya Dixon? Daryl listened to Carol as she explained that drinking was never one of her favorite things to do or watch people do. "And I just have to separate people taking a load off oppose to people who ruined their lives and other life's because of it." She explained that she was surprised she allowed herself to drink and that alone was a big step for her. Everything she had to say made absolute sense to him. She didn't hold onto hate, just gave everything a chance, even something that ruined her life and if she could be that open minded maybe she really loved him, maybe there was hope for him. The pure serenity in her voice and the honesty in her statements alone where enough for any man to fall for her and here she was with a man like him. That's when he knew he would be with her until the day they died and he could never let anyone hurt her. Daryl came back out of his thoughts and cut her off her last sentence by rolling her over and staring into her eyes, capturing every ounce of her attention. "Are you okay?" she asked with concern.

"I love you." The words flowed out of his mouth easily and honestly. Carol smiled and tears of joy filled her eyes.

"I.." Daryl wiped away her tears. "Well I love you too."

**-line break-**

Rick sat in the lunch room with Tdog. They both sat and played around with their pasty oat meal.

"Man this shits disgusting." Tdog exclaimed forcing Rick to smile.

"Can't decide if I would rather starve." Rick said pushing the bowl away.

"You know what bothers me more then this oatmeal shit man?" Rick squinted his eyes and shook his head no. "You. It doesn't matter if your a good man anymore Rick, you could die tomorrow and your still holding on to the value of a piece of paper signed by a man or woman who is probably dead." Rick bit his lip.

"What do you mean?" Rick asked. Tdog rolled his eyes.

"Oh Jesus, don't act like you don't know what I am talking about." Rick shrugged and looked hopeless. "Andrea man, Andrea. She is a good woman and she loves you. What are you doing? Rick what the hell are you doing? Lori doesn't love you anymore, she doesn't care about that piece of paper, she cares about her and Carl and the baby she's got, you? You are just a pawn in her game." Rick sat there stunned but he couldn't argue with the man.

"She is my wife Tdog." Rick pleaded.

"You think that matters anymore?" Rick sighed. "This world changes people, I don't know how you two were together before but things surely have changed. Open your eyes Rick." Rick just sat listening to the man. "I sat at that camp with Lori and Shane for three damn months and I have never seen Lori look at you the way she did Shane. Lori doesn't love you, and you don't love Lori and everyone knows it." Rick nodded his head in agreement. "Nobody is to good to do bad things anymore Rick, and you have done enough good to deserve this." Rick stood out of his chair, he was afraid Tdog might think he was mad at him but he had to go.

"I uh." Rick stuttered.

"Your wasting time man, go." Rick turned around and headed towards the offices. "Goddamn white people problems." Tdog whispered and laughed at his own joke.

**-line break-**

Rick sped down the hall way. He got to Andrea's door, he didn't think to knock he just opened the door and found her drawing something in a black notebook she must have found in a desk. She looked up at Rick and steadied her emotions.

"Come to mess with my head more?" she asked in a cruel tone. Rick shook his head no.

"I hurt you, I know I did and I don't deserve for you to let me say what I need to, but I would be grateful if you did." Rick pleaded. Andrea said and looked up at him. Rick didn't shut the door, they weren't in privacy. Andrea waited for him to shut the door, to hide whatever he had to say but he didn't

"Well what is it?" She asked in a lighter tone.

"I wasn't fair to you, you were nothing but good and patient with me." He started. "You gave me all the space I needed and all I did was spit on your efforts. You believe in me and it helps me believe in myself." Andrea bit her lower lip containing her emotion. "I can tell you all about gun safety but I can't promise you that in real life and that kills me to say because you believe I can." Andrea sunk against the wall. "But I can't live ten more seconds with out telling you I love you too Andrea, I am in love with you." Andrea's jaw nearly dropped and she couldn't help but tear up.

"I will not be apart of your sick triangle." Andrea confessed through her gritted teeth. Rick shook his head no once more.

"If its ten seconds, ten months, or till the day I die, I am yours, no triangle, no complications, undoubtedly yours."


	18. Chapter 18- Fifty More

Andrea sat on the floor under Rick's tower. Her mouth hung open and her face brightened up, wiping away the past few days of her broken heart. She could feel herself coming together on the inside, this was what she was waiting for, but she never expected to get it. Rick knelt on the floor, equaling himself to her. "You're telling me the truth right? Because... I..." Rick wrapped his arms around the woman, his woman. Andrea wrapped her arms around Rick in a magnetized movement. She clenched his jacket in her hands.

"I have to talk to Lori. I have to let her know." Rick asked with fear. A sympathetic smile spread across Andrea's face, she placed the palm of her hand on Rick's cheek and nodded.

"I wouldn't expect anything less." She encouraged. She could see the fear in Rick's face and his fast beating heart was an even more clear indication of how scared he was. "But you are not touching me until you do, until its official." Andrea said with a smile. Rick sat up, his breathing intensified even more and he nodded.

"I wouldn't expect anything more." he assured as he shakily walked out the door.

** -**newsc**-**

The light shone through their window onto their bare skin that remained uncovered by the blanket. Should we get up?" Carol asked while she lay on Daryl. "We haven't moved all day." Carol said with a chuckle.

"I could lay here forever with ya'." Carol's face turned red and she buried her face into Daryl's chest. His skin was rough and scarred but it was absolutely beautiful to her.  
"We should get to know each other better." Daryl arched his brow.

"We tried... Yer not ready, I can wait." Daryl said with sincerity. Carol started chuckling.

"I don't mean sex you big dummy. I mean... Like personality, past... You know..." A thin lipped smile spread across his face. "What do ya wanna know?"  
Carol rolled her eyes. "That's not fun... We should make a game of it." Daryl licked his lips. What on earth was she talking about?, He thought.

**-**newsc**-**

Rick opened the door to Lori's and Carl's room. He found Carl twiddling his thumbs in a corner of the room and Lori was reading Carol's book on the desk chair. Carl and Lori both turned their attention to Rick as he walked in. "Carl, go help Beth with dinner." Carl smiled and with no argument ran towards the lunchroom slamming the door behind him.

Rick kept his hands behind his back and his body so tense he could barely move. Lori gently placed the book down on the desk and sat forward in her seat, placing her hands on her legs, holding up her torso. She stayed attentive and waited for him to speak. "Can I ask you something, and have you be completely honest with me?" Rick asked with no readable emotion. Lori tightened her lips, holding the knot in her throat and nodded yes. "If it were possible, would you divorce me?" Lori let out a sigh.

"I thought that was a stupid thing to think?" she asked with a little confusion and rightly placed anger.

"I am sorry I made you feel like you were stupid, I will not judge you for your answer." Rick said, gaining courage with each word as he spoke them. Lori leaned back in the chair, relaxing herself and her slightly extended belly.

"I have no idea Rick." Lori said tearing up. Rick moved himself in front of Lori and leveled to her.

"No matter what Lori, this baby is mine, Carl is mine and nothing will change either of those facts. And yourself are cared for. And this..." Lori's face looked unconvinced. Rick placed his hand on Loris belly. "This baby is mine. Now honesty, remember?" Rick assured. A smile of relief spread across Lori's face.

"You have chosen Andrea?" Lori said, unsure if she was right.

"Your answer?" Rick insisted. Tear droplets fell out of Lori's eyes and down her face.

"Then my answer doesn't matter." Rick stood up and backed himself away from her, defeated.

"You are free to do what you want Rick." she said, sounding heartbroken. Rick nodded.

"But there is one thing I want from you and it's going to seem dumb." Rick turned his head to the side, he had no idea what she was getting at.

"Anything." Rick finally spat out.

"Andrea was a lawyer right?" Lori asked, completely shifting her tone. Rick nodded yes.

"Of a sort, anyways." Rick answered, confused.

"Have her make up some... Divorce papers." Rick squinted his eyes. "Even in this world... Making things official is good. It's normal." Rick nodded his head.  
"Of course." Rick turned around and headed for the door, unsatisfied. "And Rick?" Rick turned his neck, half facing her. "Yes." Rick placed his hand on the door even more unsure.

"Yes, what?" He asked.

"I would divorce you." and with no other words spoken, Rick walked out the door.

**-**newsc**-**

"So tell me again how this works?" Daryl asked as he and Carol walked light-footedly through the woods.

"If you kill a walker, I have to tell you something about me, and if you miss, you have to tell me, vice versa." Daryl nodded his head and held a smug smile across his face.

"I don't mean ta sound rude, but it seems you may be doing all the talkin'." Carol's eyes popped and her jaw dropped. Carol pulled her knife out of her belt loop.

"We will see." she said innocently.

They walked around for nearly ten minutes before they saw anything. A lone walker moped around the trees and Daryl rose, his crossbow ready to shoot, bringing his focus to the limp corpse that swayed through the bushes. "See Carol, it ain't fair game." and he heard no response. Daryl looked to his side and brought himself to a panic because Carol was no longer beside him. Daryl whipped his head back to the walker but before he could process anything else, he saw Carol hold her knife high and plunged the walker in the brain. Daryl's jaw dropped as Carol nearly skipped back to him.

"An important lesson. Never underestimate your opponent!", She said with an undeniable smirk. Daryl chuckled and shrugged.

"Despite what y'all think, I ain't a virgin." Carol nodded her head once in acceptance of his confession and before she could think about it, an arrow was shooting past her face, and entered into a dead man's skull. Carol clapped her hands.

"I've never had an orgasm that I didn't do myself." Daryl blushed at the content of her confession and they continued down their path, killing and confessing things to each other. They were at it for nearly an hour when Carol brought Daryl out of hunting mode.

"Two more and we go back." she said with exhaustion in her voice. "But the next confessions will be a secret you haven't told anybody.", she ordered. Daryl smiled and agreed. Carol flung her knife at a walker with a missing arm, she was fresher than the other ones they had seen and she fell to ground effortlessly. Daryl bit his lip nervously before his confession.

"When I was fifteen I started havin' sex with my tenth grade teacher. 'Bout a year later, I ended it, and I wanted to come clean to the cops. She said if I did, she'd accuse me of rape, and believe me, that woman could convince ya you had three hands."

Carol shrugged. "That's your secret?" Daryl gave a half smile to her.

"I wish that was it. She went through with that story. I watched my dad strangle her to her death and watched and helped Merle help cover it up." Carol placed her hands on her mouth, afraid to show him the complete shock in her face, but before he gave her a chance to react to his story, he turned with his crossbow up and killed a walker, forcing the topic off of him and onto her. Carol gulped and tried to word her confession in her head, tried to find one that was equal to Daryl's.

"The reason I stayed with Ed." Carol started to break down. "The scariest part about my marriage was me."  
"I don't believe that." Daryl said with his voice raised. He started walking closer to Carol.

"Ed came over this one time, he found my dad... Touching me... All over, and I was screaming and crying. Ed pulled him off of me, ran upstairs to find the phone but we didn't have one." Daryl crossed his arms, keeping his emotions intact. "He still wasn't back when my dad woke up. I stabbed him with a pair of scissors I had in my room." Daryl wrapped his arms around Carol.

"He deserved it." Daryl tried to comfort her. Carol pulled herself away from Daryl violently.

"Thirty-eight times, I stabbed him thirty-eight times. Do you know how long it takes to stab someone thirty eight times?" The story didn't scare Daryl, he tried to understand her. "Ed shot a big hole out of his torso and called the police, said Ed did it in my defense."

**-**newsc**-**

Lori walked past Andrea's room. She had signed the paper earlier and it hung on a tack board in the office. Lori had a cup of wine and a new glow to her face. Lori placed her hand on the wall as she walked through Andrea's room. "You may think you won a prize." Lori said sarcastically as she watched Andrea set the blankets for two. "But all you won was a bomb ready to blow and I am the only one who knows which wire to cut." Andrea could see that Lori had been drinking and it was clear this wasn't her first glass of wine.

"I'm sure I will figure it out. Best not to drink when you are pregnant, don't you think?" Lori held a smirk on her face and trailed back to her room. Rick walked in after Lori left.

"What was that?" Andrea stood up, and started unbuttoning her shirt.

"It doesn't matter." Rick started to unbutton his shirt, moving closer to Andrea.

"Your right, it doesn't"

**-**newsc**-**

Carol and Daryl had gotten back to the room. Carol started stripping down as did Daryl, but neither of them noticed. They just sank under the blankets facing opposite ways. Daryl quickly changed his mind and faced her back. Daryl could feel the self-loathing she had. Daryl slid his hand through the space in between them and eventually around her waist.

"I don't care." Daryl said fiercely, causing Carol to jump.

"About what?" She asked with a scared voice.

"I'd have stabbed him 50 times, brought him back, stabbed him fifty more."


	19. Chapter 19- Damn Shame

**(SexualContent Warning) **

Carol smiled and laughed, genuinely. Daryl sat up with a serious look on his face, and his eyebrows narrowed. "I ain't kiddin'." He declared with conviction. Carol stopped laughing and the smile turned from disbelief to admiration.

"You mean, you don't think I am a monster?" Daryl shook his head, although she could barely see it she knew he did it. Her deepest and darkest secret was shrugged off, like it was no big deal, this thing Ed had hung over her head for years and Daryl just accepted and even more, understood. Carol could barely contain herself, she couldn't hold herself still and before she knew it, her self control failed her and she pounced on top of Daryl. He didn't have a chance to catch himself, his brain couldn't communicate with his body fast enough and he fell against the single sheet over the carpet.

Carol straddled Daryl, she could feel his body heat up underneath her own, and even better she felt his blood flow to the middle of him. Just like that? She thought and was pleased with herself. She grabbed both sides of his face and pushed their mouths together, Daryl felt awkward at first until they found their rhythm again, and faster this time. Daryl lightly held onto Carol's back as she kissed and licked his neck, just enjoying the over all moment. He felt Carol space her legs apart, ready for him to burry himself into her, he felt the desire in her all around the room, she rubbed herself against him only proving what he already knew, she wanted him and she wanted him now. Before Carol had a chance to push Daryl into her he sat up and placed her on her back against the sheet. Carol felt confused, but she thought, maybe he liked being on top better?

Daryl kissed the part of her neck in between her collar bone, Carol's body emerged itself into Goosebumps. He moved his mouth down to her waist above her hips, and licked and nibbled there, causing Carol softly moan. "You know, I am already, ready to..." Her voice trailed off as Daryl pushed her leg up and kissed her inner thigh.

"Shut up." He said, more in a gentle tone then a warning. Carol reached by her side, clenching the sheet, afraid to be to loud. In one striking motion Daryl pushed his arms under her legs, forcing them up and apart and buried his face in between them. Carol felt her whole body rushing, she grabbed the back of his head locking some of his hair around her fingers. With her other arm she placed it in the center of his back and pushed pressure into it as she felt her body build up. She had never been touched like this, she never thought of it and Ed never did it anyways, she felt like she was a teenager again, learning and feeling basic things for the first time.

"Daryl... I'm gonna..." Daryl didn't give it up, he felt his ego increase with it as he got further to her finishing. "Daryl...ohhh..." Carol moaned out, louder then she meant to. Daryl immediately improved his technique, he felt her body shake and tighten at the same time and that's when he knew, he did it.

Daryl yanked his arms from under her legs. He pressed his body against the floor, next to Carol. Carol turned her neck and head to face him, she was exhausted. "Why, why did you do that?" She asked with curiosity and amazement. A smirk pranced on Daryl's mouth and he felt accomplished.

"Thought it was a damn shame that a woman who was married with a kid never had an orgasm." A tight lipped smile spread across her face and she felt woozy, ready to sleep. She grabbed Daryl's hand under the blanket and found a tolerable position. "And I wanted too."

**-**Newsc**-**

Andrea and Carol both learned that they both naturally woke up in the early morning. They both sat at the same table holding a cup of hot water that they pretended was coffee and talked. Andrea kept her hair pulled back in the mornings and Carol sometimes thought Andrea never took her jeans off. Andrea looked at Carol and blushed and awkwardly looked away.  
"What?" Carol asked with slight laughter. Andrea just shook her head and sipped at her hot water.

"You wouldn't want me to tell you." Andrea teased. Carol thought Andrea was dying to talk about her and Rick and how happy she was, which was why she was so insistent on Andrea telling her.

"I'd love to hear it." Carol stated genuinely. Andrea licked her lips and an obscure smiled spread across her face. Carol shrugged it off and took a sip of her hot water.

"I never took Daryl for a good lover." Andrea announced with shock. Carol spit the water out of her mouth and proceeded to smack her face against the table, mortified. "I told you." Andrea gloated.

"I know and I am such an idiot..." Carol crossed her arms and brought them to her head to support it.

"Don't be ashamed Carol, I am happy for you two." Carol hesitantly lifted her head up and her face was bright red.

"I'm happy for you and Rick." She tried to changed the topic off of her. "Is he... Um good?" She asked, uncertain of what Andrea would think.

"Oh we are not there yet, but I will let you know when I do." Andrea said with a smile.

Daryl and Rick both walked into the lunchroom dragging their feet. "What are you ladies talking about?" Rick asked curiously.

**-**Newsc**-**

Daryl walked past Lori's room. He heard quiet sobbing, all he wanted to do was walk away but he couldn't bring his feet to do anything except turn to knock on the door. He heard sniffling and a bit of shuffling before Lori opened the door just enough to see who it was. "Oh, is... Is everything okay? Do you need something?" She asked, shocked at who it was. Daryl shook his head no and entered the room without her permission, shutting the door behind him.

"You gotta stop this." he said sternly. Lori crossed her arms, offended.

"Stop what? I am a free woman, I can do what I want." she argued. Daryl felt annoyed and kept himself close by the door.

"Yer putting stress on yerself." He tried to explain.

"I didn't know you cared about me." Lori said smugly, Daryl shook his head no and cruelly laughed at her.

"I care about that baby inside ya'. If yer stressed, it is too, and that isn't gonna happen anymore." Lori backed up into the office chair, furthering herself from Daryl.

"I just lost my husband to another woman!" She yelled with tearful eyes. Daryl charged himself towards her, he knelt down and brought his face close to hers.

"Yer husband lost you to another man, Yer husband lost yer love a long time ago. Why should 'e have bothered with ya anymore? You don't love him, all you'd be doin' is breakin' him even more. You leave Andrea alone, she is a good woman, tryin to be happy, just as everyone else. You opened Yer eyes too late and it is too late. You gotta stop this" He scolded. Lori's eye's widened, she felt furious, all she wanted to do was smack him, but why would she? He was right. Lori brought her sight line to the floor, she couldn't look at him. Daryl started to feel guilty. "I am sorry." He shuddered, pinching the top of his nose in between his eyes. Lori brought her eyes up and looked into his. Lori couldn't explain what just came over her but before she knew to stop she kissed Daryl.

He immediately pulled himself away from her, just as her lips touched his he yanked himself away from her. "GODDAMNIT SON OF A BITCH!" Daryl yelled with rage. Lori backed herself into the chair.

"I am sorry! I can't believe I... I don't even like you like that." Lori cried.

"Doesn't fuckin' matter now does it? Now I gotta go ruin Carol's day!" Daryl opened the door and slammed it shut so hard, the door broke off its hinges.


	20. Chapter 20- Full Speed

Daryl sat in front of Carol; she was sitting at one of the lunchroom tables, furthest from the door, she had a book in her hand with her eyes following the page instinctively. She noticed that Daryl had sat down right away but she finished the page before she acknowledged him. When she looked up from her book she saw Daryl staring at her with a regretful look deepened in the lines of his eyes. Carol folded the page she was on in her book and set it down directly in front of her. "I see that look, and it isn't a good one Daryl Dixon. What's wrong?" The way she said his last name dug into Daryl's skin, it reminded him of the times Ms. Kilsing would say it, passing his chair during class, dragging her hand around his shoulders, like he was in trouble but he knew he didn't do anything wrong. The biggest difference would be, Carol knew exactly how he felt, while she tried to make him feel the way she wanted him too. Daryl sighed and released his thoughts about the rabid teacher.

"Carol, I… Somethin' happened and I won't lie to ya'… Not tellin' the truth is just as bad as lyin', right?" Carol slanted her head at the man, now more curious than ever.

"What are you getting at?" She asked with a sweet inviting tone. Daryl felt at least some pressure release from his mind. Daryl checked behind him, making sure no one was in the room with them and before he could speak with her he had to make sure nobody would walk right in, he didn't like surprises. He slowly walked back to the table where Carol was sitting, he sat down once more and tried to explain what had happened to himself, before he said it out loud.

"I walked past Lori's room a bit earlier." Daryl started. Carol scrunched her eyebrows and drew back her tears.

"You slept with her?" She gritted through her teeth. Daryl's look of desperation shifted to repulsion.

"No, hell no! That's not what I said, just listen." Daryl said annoyed. Carol's body loosened up and the tears retreated.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to jump to conclusions." She apologized. Carol stretched her arm out, extending her hand and invited him to take it. Daryl placed his hand over top of hers and continued.

"She was sobbin' in her room and I went to check it out. I said some pretty mean things to her." Carol was now beyond confused, why would he need to tell her the nature of his conversation, it was none of her business. "I was all up in her face about bein' a bitch one second, I don't know how she got the idea I was interested in her." Carol squeezed Daryl's hand with a tight grip allowing no emotion to show on her face. "And she kissed me, I pulled away a millisecond after I saw it comin' and came straight here." Carol let out a deep heartened sigh. She stopped clenching his hand and just held it, and with a softened voice asked,

"Are you interested in her?" Carol felt her heart shatter into a million pieces, not over Daryl but of her damaged and possibly unfix-able relationship with Lori. Daryl shook his left to right once.

"Not a chance." Carol forced a tight lipped smile on her face and starting lightly crying, soon after she chuckled. "What?" Daryl asked, very confused.

"I wish she wasn't pregnant." Carol said laughing and wiping away her tears.

"Why?" He asked, lightly squeezing her hand.

"Because now I can't hit her." And they both released a laugh, breaking the tension.

**-****Newsc****-**

Andrea sat in her office alone, with her drawing book and a cup of water. Her body rested against the office chair and her legs rested on the chair. She drew the precious lines of the scenery she saw outside, opening and closing the blinds, careful not to attract any walkers, if one even caught a hint of them, it would be game over and this place was heaven. Andrea found no more inspiration in her drawing and lightly tossed the book and pencil on the desk. She leaned her head against the chair and thought about napping.

When she reopened her eyes her eye caught two figures just up past the main road, her first instinct was walkers but they were more coordinated and in sync with each other. Andrea focused her eyes more, she saw a man walking with what appeared to be a teenager. They were mopey and looked like they had been on foot for days, she recognized the look in their eyes, ones her and Michonne bared most of their journey. A small group of five or six walkers were following behind the men, off on the bushes. The walkers hadn't seen them but they were following a smell and the people didn't even know they were coming. All they had on them for weaponry was a baseball bat and a rake.

Andrea popped out of her seat and grabbed her gun. She ran out of the office door and swung around the corner to the cubicle, as fast as she could and everyone saw her panic. She ran right for the barricade in the front entry. Michonne was first to see her panic and ran to her side. "What are you doing?" Michonne yelled as Andrea pulled the cubicle walls and Chairs off the wall covering the doors. Everyone had gathered around to the cubicle area watching even shouting to stop.

"There are two men out there! It's getting dark and they have walkers coming their way and barely anything to take them on! You can help me or get the fuck out of my way! I will not be responsible for their deaths!" Immediately Michonne pulled at the barricades and Rick joined in. As soon as they got off the three ran out, as they did Rick turned around to yell,

"Stand guard!" He commanded. Michonne pulled out her sword, Rick his gun and Andrea hers. They all ran out straight to the crowed of walkers and like a group of trained solders had the enemies down in seconds, not noticing the men watching them in awe. Rick grabbed the older one by the back of his jacket and Andrea grabbed the teenage boy and they ran full speed into the building.

As soon as they got in, Daryl and Glenn slammed the door shut, Rick and Andrea released the boys and joined in on putting the barricade back on the door. The man wrapped his arms around the boy, tears nearly falling out of his eyes. "Man I didn't even… If you hadn't… Id be, We'd be..." The man stuttered. Rick crossed his arms after the barricade went back up and Andrea answered him.

"You'd be dead." Saying the words he couldn't.

"Don't be too hard on yourself, you look like you've been out on the road a while, probably beat." Rick reassured.

"Thank you so much, you are all decent people, I don't know how I'll ever repay you." The man had a generally normal voice, and he was very sincere. Rick held his hand out to the dark haired man.

"Rick, Rick Grimes. You need to thank this one, Andrea, She saw you, and she made the call." Rick introduced himself.

"McKenzie Dole, and this is my son Keenan, and we are grateful you helped us." McKenzie released Rick's hand and he limped over to Andrea and knelt to her feet, hugging her legs. "Thank you, thank you." Andrea smiled and looked at Keenan. He had dark hair like his father and crystal blue eyes, even brighter than her own. She saw the skinny look in his face and the wooziness of his steps while introducing himself to everyone.

"They need to eat." She claimed, looking over at everyone else. Keenan fell to the floor holding his stomach. Carol immediately rushed to the boys' aide.

"Come on buddy." She wrapped his arm around her and lifted him, she could feel his bones against her side. "Daryl grab dad." Daryl looked at McKenzie and lifted him off of Andrea, once he fell down, he wasn't getting back up on his own. Daryl could feel what Carol felt with Keenan, they finally reached the end of the hall to the lunchroom, they placed the boys in a seat next to each other, Daryl sat beside them, making sure they didn't fall, while Carol scrambled for food.

The group joined them in the cafeteria and sat around the two guys, fascinated with their new guests. Carol placed two cans of corn with forks in them in from of the pair. "Pace yourself, don't scarf, that won't help." She warned. The boys cautiously and mindfully spooned the corn into their mouths. Carol put water in front of them too but that was gone in seconds.

"There is one extra office, let them go in there, I will give up my extra blanket." Andrea suggested.

"Me too." Carol offered. "He isn't going to want to share a blanket and a room with his dad." Carol joked.

"She's right, I love my dad but my own blanket is like my bedroom door." Beth chimed in.

The boys were assisted to their room, and dozed off quickly, leaving everyone else wondering how long they'd been awake, or not eaten and on the road.

**-****Newsc****-**

Carol walked down the office hall and dreaded that she had to pass Lori's in order to get to her own. Lori just came out of her room as Carol walked to hers. "Hey. How about those guys huh?" Lori said cheerfully, excited about their new members. Carol crossed her arms and arched her back away from her and in that exact moment Lori knew, Daryl had told her. "If you need to yell, yell, call me names, hit me… I am so sorry Carol." Lori pleaded. Carol just shook her head.

"Save it." Carol said coldly. "I've thought hard about this Lori, and I don't know why you did it." Lori reached out and touched Carol's shoulder, Carol violently pulled away. "And I don't care. One day I will forgive you, and on that day I will let you know, until then, you don't talk to me or Daryl." Lori's mouth hung open, maybe Carol needed a few days to cool off? Lori tried not to take it too harshly. Carol took a step away from her and just as Lori started to step in her room, Carol called out to her. "And Lori?" Carol said calm and collectively. "If that day is before you or I die, I'd be surprised." Carol started to cry near the end of her sentence, and Lori could hear the heartbreak in the woman's voice as she spoke. Carol nearly ran back to her room.


	21. Chapter 21- Blairsville

Daryl tapped his boots with his knife continuously until someone came into the lunchroom. Daryl peeked in between his hair and saw the young boy come in. What was his name? Daryl had forgotten. The boy sat on a chair furthest from Daryl, and he started tapping his fingers on the table. Daryl put the knife into his belt and perked up. "Where's yer dad?" Daryl asked while he stood up and walked to the cupboards. The boy shrugged and stopped tapping his fingers.

"Sleeping still." The boy looked into the cupboard with longing eyes. Daryl pulled out a can and tossed it to him along with a fork.

"If yer hungry eat, your not a prisoner here." The boy smiled and pulled the tab of the can open.

"Thank you... What's your name again?" The boy asked. Daryl felt relieved because now he didn't have to feel like an asshole for asking his.

"Daryl. Yours?" The boy smiled and nodded as he dug his fork into the can.

"Keenan." Daryl watched the boy gobble down the food, he just ate last night, but he guessed months of hunger wouldn't be subsided in one night.

"How old are you kid?" Daryl asked as he poured water into a cup. The boy shrugged.

"I should be about 16... I was 15 when this thing started." Daryl sat down beside the boy with his cup of water. "How about you?"

"Could be 43, or 44. I don't really now either... Guess it don't matter anymore." Daryl said as he looked down at the table. The boy looked up at Daryl, his blue eyes shone bright and a tad blurry.

"I guess birthdays and dates and time... Christmas, death. None of it matters anymore." He said in a depressed tone. Daryl patted the kids back.

"Deaths the only thing that matters... And tryin' not to get it."

Lori walked down the hall and lightly knocked on Rick and Andrea's door. Rick opened the door with his shirt, slightly buttoned up, you could tell he just put it on. He was surprised to see Lori at the door, and then his expression hardened. Lori put her hand on her stomach, which notably softened his look.

"Rick I need prenatal vitamins... I'm feeling weak, and I know I am not getting everything I need." She said honestly, but annoyingly. Rick nodded in agreement.

"Okay, Andrea and I will go today." He said in a mellow tone. Lori shook her head no.

"Andrea is a good shooter, we need her here." She said gritting through her teeth. "I want you to bring Carol... She's the only one besides me that knows what I need, Andrea has never had a baby." She said slyly. Andrea stood up and opened the door, her eyes gleamed into Rick's.

"She is right." Andrea said with a smirk. Rick felt trapped in between the two women. He noticed them staring at each other. Rick pushed himself carefully passed Lori.

"I will go get.. Carol..." He said, but the pair paid no attention to him.

The car drove along the highway, Carol had complained about traffic many times prior to the take over and now she craved it. Craved some normality. She turned and looked at Rick when she read the sign.

"There, a small town...Blairsville?.. Lets check it out." Rick turned the car around and headed off the exit to the city, city being a nice word for it. "Why didn't you go with Andrea?" Carol asked out of curiosity.

"Lori and Andrea both agreed that you know what your looking for, and Andrea doesn't..." Rick said, trying to convince himself. Carol gave him a light smile.

"Its not like there will be options galore." Carol said laughing, forcing Rick to laugh too.

"Their up to something... I'm happier here with you anyways... Less catty." Rick's voice trailed.

"Trouble in paradise?" Carol asked. Rick shook his head.

"No, Andrea and I are great. Lori just makes it difficult." He explained. "And I get it, everything she ever knew, its gone." The mention of Lori made Carol's stomach curl at the moment. Rick noticed the change in mood as her smile faded. "You and Lori not on good terms? Hopefully not on the account of me?" Rick asked, in more of a lecture tone. He wouldn't want to take Lori's friends away.

"No." Carol simply answered. She didn't want to explain what had happened. Rick pulled into the small town pharmacy, surprised to see no walkers in sight.

"If it is about me, stop it and and stop it now..." Rick wasn't finished his sentence before Carol cut him off.

"She kissed Daryl." She answered coldly. Carol picked up her gun and knife and opened the car door. "Wait here." Carol shut the car door and headed to the pharmacy and kept her duffel bag in hand. The doors were unlocked, and no walkers stood in the front. The place was so small, she could see every corner, expect where the heavy drugs were kept, with one look.

The floors where a pale blue and the walls were white. The vitamins were right by the pharmacists pick up station and she walked to it. She started pulling all the Prenatal vitamins off the shelves and into her bag, when a moving structure caught the corner of her eye. Carol turned her body against the wall out of view of what was inside the back. Carol heard a buzz coming from a speaker.

"Is.. Is someone there?" She heard a young boys voice on the intercom. He sounded sick, and was coughing while he spoke. Carol turned to the glass and saw the young boy, no older then 8, holding the button, his face was sunken in and he looked ill. The boy shakily walked out of view, a door opened beside the vitamin wall. "He... Hey." The boy started to tear up. Carol walked into the back room and caught the boy as he fell. "I was bitten." The boy said as he started crying. Carol shut the door and held the boy in her arms.

"What's your name hun?" Carol asked with weary eyes.

"Sam. Yours?" The boy started coughing and his skin had already started turning grey.

"Carol." Carol pushed the boys long hair out of his face. "Where's your mommy?" The boy started to cry, forcing tears out of Carol too.

"Back at camp... I got bitten and ran away." The boy started shaking. Carol pulled off her sweater and wrapped it around the boys cold body.

"Where is camp?" The boy pointed at the wall, beyond that lied the forest.

"Twenty minutes that way." The boy curled up around Carol. "I don't want to die Carol." He said through his coughs. Carol held the boy closer to her. "Don't let me turn." he begged. Carol shook her head as tears fell down.

"Don't worry about that." Before she could finish her sentence the boy died in her arms. Carol closed his eyes. She stood up and grabbed everything she could off the shelves and put them into her bag. She pulled out her gun and shot the boy through the temple

Carol lifted him and ran outside, RIck heard the shot and was out of the car with his gun drawn. He looked hopelessly confused as Carol carried out the boy. A few walkers had gathered. Carol threw the boy in the back seat."Get in the car." Carol ordered. Rick sat in the drivers, and they drove off before they had to kill any.

"Who is that?" Carol caught her breath and looked back at the boy.

"Just drive this way." Carol said pointing in the opposite direction of where they needed to go. The woods were just beside the highway and Carol looked into them as they drove. She had given up hope until she saw an orange tent, just between the trees. "Stop." She ordered. Rick stopped the car, and had figured out what she was doing as soon he did. Carol stepped out of the car and Rick did too. "Can you carry him?" Rick nodded and picked the boy up, they way he held Carl after he got shot.

They walked towards the camp, feeling the weight deepen with each step. The people at the camp noticed them right away, as they stood in front of their camp fire. A woman stood up as soon as she saw the boy and ran towards Rick. "Sam?!" She screamed. She pulled the boy out of Rick's arms. The look of horror was one she recognized, a look she held nearly a month ago. "I found him... Brought him back..." Carol mumbled but the woman wasn't listening. Rick grabbed Carols arm and started pulling her.

"lets go." The other people stood in awe. Rick and Carol walked back to the car. When they got there a man had caught up with them. He was out of breath as he caught them just in time.

"Thank you... Thank you so much." He said with sincerity. "You always have friends here." They man regained himself and held his hand out to Rick.

"My name is Mike, that was my nephew, I doubt anybody else would have broughten him back." Carol shrugged as Rick shook the mans hand and introduced himself. "Rick, but you outta thank her, she found him and brought him here." RIck said honestly. The man hugged Carol.

"Thank you, Thank you... He didn't have to die alone, and you brought him back, that.." Carol hugged him back.

"That is what any decent human would have done." She said with a weary tone. The man shook his head.

"Not easy to find these days." The man expressed his gratitude. "You have friends here, always." He repeated.

Carol couldn't get the little boy out of her head as she lie next to Daryl. Rick had explained everything that happened to him.

"I don't know why I did it... I can't explain why it meant so much." She said as silent tears fell. Daryl rolled Carol over so she was facing him and wrapped his arms around her.

"Cause he reminded ya of Sophia." Carol nodded her head as she wrapped her arms around him too. "And there ain't nothing wrong with it." He reassured.


	22. Chapter 22- Showing Me

Carol woke up beside Daryl, except Lori was in the room. Carol jumped out of bed and looked at her with a confused and shocked look. Lori looked calm, almost insane. Carol slowly stepped to her with extreme caution. "Lori?" Daryl was already up and his subconscious forced him to hold the knife that was hidden in his boot. Lori smiled at Carol but you could tell it was fake. "Lori what are you doing in here?" Carol repeated but with a stern voice. Before Lori's mind allowed her to speak her eyes filled up with tears.

"Carol, I almost killed myself last night, and I wonder why I didn't." Carol's hard expression softened. She looked over at Daryl who had no idea what to say

"Go get yourself some breakfast." Carol said to Daryl, trying to get him out of the room. Daryl rolled his eyes and stood up. He touched Carol's back as he walked out and shut the door. Lori's face was now filled with tears.

"My husband left, my son hates me... My best friend wants me to drop of the face of the earth, I have nobody, nothing and its all my fault." She sobbed. Carol sighed and wrapped her arms around Lori.

"You have me..." She offered hesitantly. Lori sobbed into Carol's shoulder.

"I just want to die!" She yelled. Carol could see her depression, man this must have sucked for her, she had nothing,

"Lori, your son loves you." Carol put her hand on Lori's belly and looked into her eyes. "This baby loves you." She wiped away Lori's tears. "I love you." Carol didn't want to forgive her so fast, but she needed love more then the cold shoulder. She just let Lori cry it all out.

Carl sat in the room with Keenan, pulling apart his gun and putting it back together. "So you see, this..." He put a piece back on. "Can still fire without certain parts, but it wont be as clean." Carl explained. Keenan looked happy as the boy showed him.

"Thank you for showing me, my dad he.. Doesn't like me touching our only gun... He never shoed me anything like this." Keenan said with amazement. Carl held a satisfactory look on his face. "How are you with melee shots on walkers?" Keenan asked. Carl shrugged.

"Bad... Really bad." Carl said with embarrassment. Keenan smiled, this was what he was good at.

"Go ask your dad if I can take you out and show you." Carl's eyes lit up with a child like glow, not a look he has had for a while. He stood out of his chair and ran to Rick's room.

He knocked on the door, very rushed like and Rick answered the door. "Dad, Keenan wants to teach me how to kill walkers with like clubs and stuff! Can I go?" Rick shook his head.

"Not with out an adult there." Carl rolled his eyes.

"He's practical an adult." Carl argued. Rick still shook his head. Carl crossed his arms and made an unpleased face.

"He's a teenage boy, who we don't know very well. No Carl." Carl sighed and went to turn away. "Maybe I could take you out and teach you later?" RIck offered. Carl just kept walking, he knew that Rick wouldn't get around to it.

When Carl came back into the lunchroom he put a smile on his face when he saw Keenan ready to go. "Dad says yes, but we just have to be careful." Keenan nodded and Carl managed to get them out of the building without being noticed.

"Are ya okay with it? Daryl asked as Carol leaned against him. Carol nodded.

"I knew I would break anyways." She said timidly. "Maybe I am still the same person who got her daughter killed... Who couldn't save Sam." Daryl shook his head.

"Shut up." Carol looked at him, unimpressed. "You don't ever feel sorry for yerself, enough people do that for ya... Show them their wrong." He said coarsely. Carol sighed.

"But it would be a lie." She said as she bit her lower lip.

"Then lie." Daryl said with a half smile. "Ain't nobody gonna know the difference." Carol was about to reply and then their door swung open. Rick looked panicked.

"Have you seen Carl?" He nearly yelled, in fear.


	23. Chapter 23- Can You Promise?

Chapter 23- Can You Promise?

The guns were grabbed, the gear was set and the night shone over them. They traveled in teams and traveled all night. Rick recruited it like a rescue mission. He figured he would have found Carl and Keenan not to far from the building, maybe messing with some walkers, but all of his fears became a reality when they reached an hour on foot out. Where was he? Rick was a man of hope, he had it when he looked for his family, he had it every time they needed a new home and he had it when Sophia went missing. He couldn't find her in time, could he find Carl?

Rick walked through the trees with McKenzie, who was just as nervous and just as terrified. The whole hour they didn't speak to each other, both pissed off at the other boy, not taking the responsibility themselves and then Rick sighed. McKenzie looked at him. "Man I am nervous to, that is my son out there too you know, we just have to keep looking." McKenzie tried to pep talk. Rick shrugged and didn't say much. "Look I am sorry Keenan offered, I will talk to him.. When.. If.. We find them." The terror in his voice was insane. Rick looked at the man, perhaps he had been unfair. '

"I should have offered to go with them, I've just been so distracted." Rick said, everything Rick had done in the past day he re analyzed, did he really need to do this? Or couldn't he have done that another time and went out with his son for a few hours. No he had to take care of everyone, everything. It didn't matter, deep down Rick knew it was at very least partially his fault. He wondered what it would be like, if it had to be just the two of them, Keenan seemed normal, he wondered how McKenzie kept his sanity and bliss, it was clear he didn't make this kid by himself so where was his wife? Or other children? Friends? Rick looked at the man as then walked. "How long were you and Keenan alone?" He asked, it looked like they would be walking for a while, so he decided to learn more about them.

McKenzie had a sad look in his eyes when he asked. "We lived on a farm before this thing happened." He started to recall. "We didn't know the gravity of it until a group of meat heads tore apart my wife and our twin toddlers... So I would say, pretty much since day one." Mckenzie tried not to think about doing everything he could to save his family, they almost got Keenan too, and for not doing anything until then he would never forgive himself.

Rick felt horror listening, how awful, Keenan truly was all MacKenzie had in the world. He started fading out of the conversation and they fell back into silence, looking, hoping, and praying. The lightness of the morning started shining and they lost all hope, Until they ran into two people, with hope restoring.

**-Newsc- **

Carol walked along with Daryl. "I still think Rick should have paired you with Andrea, you would cover this ground much faster." She said honestly. Daryl took her hand and kept his eyes peeled.

"You ain't coming out here with anyone sept me." He growled. Carol rolled her eyes, but he didn't see.

"I don't see why not, we are all doomed to die Daryl, it will happen when it happens, no amount of over control you try to take will stop that." Carol said with little sense of humanity. Daryl seethed.

"So just give up ya' say? You can, I ain't and I'll watch you till I die." Carol blushed and looked away, he could make the rudest, bluntest statements sound beautiful. Carol shook her head.

"I didn't mean give up, but if you restrict me to only you, that will screw me over later." Daryl nodded, she wasn't wrong, the last thing she needed was to depend on him, what if he died? Or he wasn't next to her in a zombie attack? She wasn't useless but she wasn't entirely trained.

"If I brought Andrea and you stayed, ya still wouldn't know a damn thing about survival and be even more screwed." Carol shrugged.

"I guess we both are right." She said with a smile. The light started to peek through and Daryl was going to turn back until he heard male voices.

"Carl!, Keenan?" He called. All four of them were disappointed to be standing in front of each other, McKenzie sighed and Rick muttered the word fuck.

Carol, Daryl, Rick and McKenzie grouped together and continued their search.

**-Newsc- **

The morning was brisk and cold, it was lightly raining and they all were shivering at some point. They heard a group of walkers, moaning and sounding railed up. Daryl stopped them before the got noticed. Daryl looked around the massive bunch of trees everyone clung too and whipped his head back. "Son of a bitch." He muttered. Everyone looked at him with curiosity. Daryl sighed and took another peek. "Their in a shack, bout forty feet away." Rick was wondering his hesitation and took a peek. He saw the massive horde and then he saw Carl and Keenan standing on top of the roof, scared. He pulled his head back in horror and filled them in.

"What do we do? Their running out of time." Rick said with terror. Mackenzie kept his eyes closed and was in a deep thought as he clung to the tree. Carol looked around, were they really going to have to listen to the kids die? She held her mouth with her hands.

McKenzie looked at Rick with weary eyes, "If something happened to me, would you take care of my boy?" Rick's eyes widened, he knew exactly what he thought of.

"It doesn't have to be this way." Rick whispered as he put his hand on his shoulder. McKenzie shook his head.

"It does, its the only way.. I haven't done the best job Rick, can you promise you will bring him back safe and take care of him?" Rick nodded and Carol wrapped her arms around McKenzie. He closed his eyes and sighed. He took off his leather jacket and handed it to Carol. "Give him this." He said with pleading eyes, and she nodded. "It was a pleasure knowing you folk, tell Keenan, I love him, and not to blame himself." Rick's hand dragged off of his shoulder as McKenzie walked away.

He felt his legs drag as he moved a safe distance away from the group. He said a quick prayer to himself and then ran into the zombie hoard, leading them away. "Come get it you ugly fucks!" He yelled. He kept running, as fast an as long as he could until they caught him, he felt to the ground and the last thing he saw in the distance was Carl and Keenan running with Rick and the crew., he closed his eyes, solaced knowing that he died the way he should have lived, protecting his son.

Keenan watched his dad in horror, yelling no, he couldn't do this without him. Carl pulled him by the arm, trying to get him to run with him, to jump off the short roof. Keenan fell as he jumped and his eyes filled with tears, "Dad..." He cried, Daryl pulled him by the arm off the ground as Carl yelled for him to get up, and forced him to run.


	24. Chapter 24- Sanctuary

The leather coat sat on his skin like a sanctuary. The darkest corner of the room felt like home to him and if he were to move an inch out of that room everything would become real. He was now the black sheep and doomed to be alone. He didn't really know anyone past that door. Sometimes he saw a shadow pass at the light crack between the floor and the door and even that was to real for him. People going on with their lives after he had just lost everything, how was he suppose to do that? Could he? He pushed his face to his knees and rocked back and forth in the oversize leather coat.

Carl sat outside of the door for the past three nights. Every time someone even tried to interrupt Keenan from his mourning, Carl would tense up, much like a cat with all of its hairs standing on its back. He would hiss at them, get away, go away. They didn't understand or get what he was going through, they seemed to have forgotten the concept of loss. There were plates piled beside Carl, a mixture of his and Keenan's that Carol would come by and pick up. He pressed his head to the door and closed his eyes.

**Carl, you gotta move buddy.** Daryl's husky voice made Carl's skin crawl. He looked up at Daryl with an evil look in his eyes and a scowl. Daryl's lips twitched but he stayed standing in front of him.** I ain't kiddin' kid.** Daryl said in a low tone. **We gotta get in there and we've gotta get that kid on his feet, there's a pile builin' up out there and we need him.** Daryl tried to rationalize. Carl clenched his fists and narrowed his eyes as he looked at the standing man.

**You brought my dad on a suicide mission to find your piece of shit brother, and then we lost half of our camp, mothers fathers and children. Able body men.** Carl didn't make his gaze go away.** So if you are pissed that we don't have enough people maybe you should think about that and start owning up to your own dumb actions.** Carl growled. He rolled his eyes and moved his eye line back to the ground and Daryl stayed there stunned. Carl looked at Daryl's feet and how they weren't moving and without looking up and in a calm but rude tone said. **So if that's all...**

Daryl felt an anger inside of him but he felt an understanding more. He turned his feet and started walking away. He got near the end of the hall before he turned back around to say.** Carl, he's gotta get out of there bud... at some point you have to pull em' out.** Carl said nothing back but knew he was right. Daryl continued his walk and left to help border the windows.

Carl turned to the door and rose his voice.** You hear that damn you? You have to come out... you have to...** Carl punched the door and sighed, no response.

Carol sang to herself as they drove out of the office building drive way. She preferred not to drive and that's why Daryl was with her, oh and to protect her. She was not quite ready to go out alone though sometime soon that was her goal. She looked at the office paper that they had written a list on.** Most of this stuff isn't necessity you know.** Daryl said in an irritated tone. Carol bunched a part of the paper in her hands and kept a thin lipped smile on her face and shrugged.

**Well some people may disagree.** She lightly chuckled.** I personally think under wear and toothbrushes are a necessity.** Daryl's lip twitched into a half smile and his arms relaxed his arms.** Besides all of our clothes are getting holey and lets face it, every time there's a food run or a water run you guys say we will plan a separate trip for that and it never happens.** Daryl's half smile turned into a rare full closed mouth smile and he nodded.

**Yer too damn smart and attentive woman.** He said shaking his head. They passed the K-Mart but were thoroughly disappointed to find it over run. Daryl looked at the gas meter and frowned. **We don't have enough ta go somewhere else...** Carol sighed but he was right. It was time to get creative.

**What can we do?** She said out loud and looking around the area.** Pull over there.** She said pointing her finger behind a tree just off the highway on the other side of the road to K-Mart. Daryl arched his eyebrow but did as he was told and reared off the highway and hid behind a few trees.** Can you hot wire a car?** she asked sweetly. Daryl snorted.

**Course I can.** He asked in a confused tone. Carol stepped out of the car and grabbed a base ball bat, her duffle bag and her gun and Daryl followed with his cross bow and a pick axe. **We cant take em all you got is a gun and a damn bat.** He said pointing the obvious out. Carol put a hand on her hip and tilted her head and then he knew she came up with a plan.

Carol lightly smirked and said. **Noise.** rose the bat over her shoulder and started smashing the car. The alarm started going off loud and long. Carol started running through the trees put near the road and Daryl followed her. The walkers in the parking lot across the street started slowly coming towards the car, crossing the street and looking for the noise but by the time they crossed, Carol and Daryl were on the other side. **There's still a few there but now we can take them.** Daryl's face looked panicked.

**This is a three man job dammit Carol!** He rose his voice. Carol hit him in the arm and her brows furrowed.

**don't you yell at me dammit!** She growled. Daryl`s eyes widened and he knew it was time to shut his mouth and listen to her.** You hot wire the car and I will run in.** Daryl sighed and looked back at the car. **Well now its our only option so you mid as well go with it.** Daryl rolled his eyes. She giggled a little and kissed his cheek.** Stay safe.** and they started there way into the parking lot.

Carl's eyes remained closed, he thought about giving up. Standing up and sitting in the room with his mom. At least she would talk to him. He knew Keenan needed someone here, the fact that Keenan felt so alone only made Carl want to prove him wrong. Carl felt someone brush past him and then sit down. When he opened his eyes he saw Rick sitting crossed legged in front of him.** Are you here to tell me he needs his own time too?** Carl said rudely. Rick shook his head and put a hand on Carl's shoulder.

**Carl I am here for you, to talk to you.** Carl's lower lip twitched and he sighed before he looked up at the man. Before this happened he would have taken whatever his father said as fact but now he could see it, his father was just another flawed human being.

**We can do that another time.** Carl said firmly. He put a reassuring hand on Ricks shoulder.** Dad your the leader here and I know that the responsibility comes with drawbacks.** Carl squeezed his dads and and tears pooled in his eyes.** This is my fault dad... If I... Didn't lie to him and stayed home...** Rick squeezed his shoulder and shook his head.

**This isn't your fault Carl, its mine, I should have taken you.** Rick said in his sincerest tone. Carl sighed.

**He has to come out doesn't he?** Rick nodded and Carl bit his lower lip**. Being the leader means your like... his dad too now.** Rick tilted his head. And **he needs you right now dad.** Rick squeezed his shoulder and nodded.

**Okay Carl, but after you and I are gonna have a talk.** Carl smiled and stood up, walking away. Rick stood up and turned the door knob. He turned found his way to Keenan's corner and sat down next to him. Rick tried to muster something to say but nothing good enough came to mind. Rick put a hand on Keenan's knee and much to his surprise, Keenan fell into his lap and cried while Rick put his arms around him, remembering his promise.


End file.
